Reliving Fayte
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: TRILOGY TO THE FAYTE SERIES! read the first two if u want b up 2 date. their called Fayte, Borrowing Fayte and then THIS ONE!R&R please.Gasman gets a new power, Fang has been... hearing things? babies abound! CHAPTER 22 is finaly up! finite....
1. It's Back

**Disclaimer: My GOD! If they **_**were**_** mine, would I put this here? No. They're JP's.**

**Flying Fisher: Hey. Um… explain the IT please? Cause honest to God, I have no earthly idea what the **_**heck**_** ur talking about!!!! Btw: r u like—psychic? HOW DID U KNOW ABOUT MY IDEA FOR FAYTE????**

**Bubble Blower: Thank you. It makes me all warm and fuzzy (NOT LITERALLY) to know that ppl like my writing.**

**Eharyn: Hm…. A lotta ppl did.**

**Hawkiesbaby0703: I'm going! I'm going! Lol. I wish I **_**could**_** type at the speed of light.**

**LancerX12: I took ur idea. Thank you!!!!!**

**Maximum Ride All The Way: THANK YOU!!!!!! Plus: u an a bunch of other.**

**Tes2000: I like that idea…**

**Subee-luvs-fax: good idea but… yeah. It sounds like it. I don't want no one to die!!!**

**Meepisms: u have **_**no**_** idea…**

**A/N- First chapter to the Fayte Trilogy. You know what I've realized? I never expected Fayte to **_**go**_** this far. Lol. Don't forget that if u review I'll put u in the beginning of all my chappies unless I can't think of an appropriate comment for the review. Lol.**

**ANSWER TO… SOMETHING: if ur wondering Kayti really **_**is**_** pregnant… I'm avoiding answering that in the first two chapters. I promise on my hamster's grave that it **_**will**_** be answered in the third chapter. You'll know why…**

**HERE GOES**

**Oh yeah… I almost forgot my trademark.**

**BAZONKA BUNNIES!!!!**

Max POV

I rolled over, trying to pound my pillow into a more comfortable position. Nothing came. "Max!" Fang's agitated voice reached me from downstairs. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. _God, let a woman get some sleep!_ "Max! Get _up!" _ The blankets were yanked off of my torso and the pillow was being tugged from my hands. He didn't succeed… but he did lift me up a little. His head ducked down from over the pillow. "Come on! Iggy made chocolate chip pancakes. Don't you—"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence. I was down the stairs in five steps. But… "Happy Anniversary Max and Fang!" hung in a banner of the archway from the living room to the kitchen.

I stood there like a complete and total idiot, gawking. Angel and Bones were leaning on each other and so were Kayti and Iggy, and The Gasman and Nudge. Fang came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You thought I'd forget, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

Witty comebacks filled my mind and I picked out one. "Well _yeah._ You're just a guy…"

He spun me around and shock blanked my mind again. Fang had on a fire red shirt with denim _shorts_. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I…uh… uhm…" Witty comebacks! Must get witty comebacks! My mind was still blank. "You know damn well what I meant." Was all that I could get out. Fang smirked before kissing me.

When he finally pulled away I turned back around. "Now where are those chocolate chip pancakes that Fang just unceremoniously had to wake me up for?" I asked everyone.

I was awake. Hell, I didn't think I would sleep until I fainted from exhaust.

We all ate heartily, going through seven boxes of pancake mixes.

Seven. Freaking. Boxes.

"I want _more_!" Nudge whined.

So… Fang and I had to walk to the local supermarket to pick up God-knows- how many pancake mixes. Fun, right?

No. Because the entire time I couldn't get the fact that Fang had worn blue and _red_ on our anniversary. I kept glancing over to him to make sure that this wasn't just a strange hallucination of my sick and deranged mind.

But apparently it wasn't.

Because when we were on the way back (with twelve boxes of pancake mix by the way) Fang was still there and wearing colors.

Fang POV

A little ways away from the house, I stopped Max. We put our bags down and I looked at her. "You uh…" she would _never_ let me live this down. "You didn't really think I would forget, did you?"

She stared at me like I was an alien replacement. Personally, I couldn't blame her. "Max?" my voice was quiet. "Please answer me," I pleaded.

She took a step closer to me. "I guess I…" she stopped, took a deep breath and began again. "Usually…you don't like… getting too… intimate?" It seemed like a question. "And… I didn't… it's our fifth… and the meaning may have changed to you… I just…" her sentences were broken and confused.

When I looked into her eyes… this wasn't my best friend or my wife that I had come to love over the years. This was the fourteen year old Max. Her eyes filled with pain, hope and longing. She was… scared. "Max?" I asked hesitantly.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to… hurt you… I was just… assuming…" it seemed like she was talking to herself, but her words were directed to _me._

I grabbed her shoulders, yanked her to me and kissed her.

Kayti POV

"Aunie Kay?" Sylver couldn't pronounce the T in Auntie so… she called me Aunie.

"Yeah Syl?" I asked gently.

"Lookit!" I automatically thought another ball of ice was coming and we'd just finished drying up the melted ice from last night. But… Sylver was pointing at… Jinx? "Lookit!!!" she screeched.

And then I noticed it… The glowing from where his wings were. Jinx noticed that I was staring at him and he grinned. The light underneath the back of his shirt grew brighter. Automatically I covered Sylver's eyes and shut mine tightly. A flash of Technicolor light and when I opened them Jinx was clapping ecstatically.

I glanced around, wondering what the hell had just happened. And then I noticed it. The couch no longer had to gigundo holes in it. It looked perfectly fine.

I glanced around frantically. Uh… "Jinx! W-watch Sylver!"

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the little knife box. I remembered the precise spots where the two holes had been. With shaking hands I began to cut the jagged holes where they had been. I pulled out the stuffing and… oh crap! What was I supposed to do with the stuffing???

Closet.

I glanced around; making sure none of the Flock had come out of their rooms. I went into jinx's and Sylver's room. I shoved all the stuffing I'd pulled out under Jinx's bed.

I ran back into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and doused the outside of each of the holes.

There. It looked as though Sylver had still put the holes in them.

I gave a sigh of relief, put the knife back, put the glass in the sink and went outside to wait for Max and Fang to come back. They were taking a long time…

Max POV

Kayti was playing in the yard with Sylver and Jinx. I'm not gonna speak of what happened on me and Fang's way home…

"Hey Kayti!" I called. "Where's everyone else?"

Her head snapped up and with my raptor vision I could tell she winced. "I dunno. They cleaned up and went to there rooms. Iggy and The Gasman are trying to figure out how to use Sylver's power to make an… ice bomb," She explained.

I shook my head and Fang and I went to put away the pancake mixes.

I didn't say anything and neither did Fang the entire time. We just met each other's eyes, smiled and went back to whatever we were doing before.

I went up to me and Fang's room, passing everyone's closed doors, trying very hard to block out Angel's giggles and Nudge burning up a phone bill. I sat down on our bed with a _Glamour_ magazine. No that I needed it. It just… gave me something to do these days.

I realized that once you start running—you can't really stop. Normal life was a hard hit on _all_ of us.

Kayti POV

I put the two toddlers down for a nap. God knows Jinx needed it. He was… wiped.

I shut their doors and went to Gazzy's room. That was where Iggy had told me he would be.

I opened the door to see The Gasman sitting on the windowsill, and Iggy on the floor, playing with some wires.

It all happened so fast, I don't know what I saw.

I guess I had startled them because the Gasman's eyes widened and suddenly he was tumbling out the window. I heard a yell, a crunch, a thud, and a low pained groan.

Skipping over a frozenly startled Iggy I leapt out the window. The Gasman was laying on his back, his eyes screwed shut with pain.

"OhmiGod! Gazzy are you okay?" I asked, leaning over him. I shook my hair to keep it out of his face.

"My… _wings_." He hissed in pain. He opened his eyes to stare wide-eyed at me. "What the…?"

The Gasman reached up with much effort and covered his eyes.

What the… was right thing to say.

Fayte was back.

**A/N- YAY!!!!!!! The first chapter to the tril. Doncha love me???? Lol. I'm praying… no—BEGGING!!! To get as many reviews for Reliving Fayte. Thank you LancerX12 for the idea. **

**Anywhooss…. I'ma gonna get rid of some writers block by playing an hour of Sims and then running and then… I will start the next chapter!!!!!!!**

**WARNING: I'm going to camp in NH on Sunday. I won't be able to post again until the 22 or the 23. I'll bring a blank notebook tho and I'll do as much as I can! Maybe I'll get more reviews while gone for a week… The third chapter SHOULD be up before I leave though.**

**B.B.L**

**Love Bites**


	2. Flashbacks And Futures

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!! You all should know this by now…**

**Maximum Ride all the way: YAY! First reviewer!!!! Lol**

**Meepisms: you had no idea about Max and the anniversary. lol**

**Flying Fisher: OHHH…. Okay. I'll add in some stuff that happened. Of course (dur) the two oldest couples got married and… I WONT RUIN IT!!!! Lol**

**Vampiregirl25: Well DUH bratt! You've known me 4 5 yrs and we read each other like the back our own hands! (whoa… lol) OF COURSE YOU'D KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!!!! Lmao. (that's new!!!) sorry ppl. Inside joke.**

Max POV

When I heard Kayti's shrill, "_MAX!" _I knew something was up. _"MAX!_" I shot up from the bed and ran down the stairs—right into the rest of the Flock. "Outside! Under The Gasman's window!" Iggy cried.

Forget the front door! We all leapt out of Gazzy's window and circled around Kayti and The Gasman. Kayti was staring at Gazzy, her eyes wider than the moon itself and her mouth agape.

"What happened?" I asked. Kayti didn't move. Neither did The Gasman. They just stared incredulously at each other. I grabbed Kayti's shoulder, making her turn to face me. "_What. Happened." _ I grit out.

Kayti shook her head, blinking as if she had just woken up from a dream or something. "He… and I… It's back… I didn't…"

"What _are_ you _talking_ about?" I cried in confusion.

"Fayte's back," Gazzy breathed.

Oh. Oh joy. Oh _goody._

Another anniversary surprise.

Fang POV

After we got everybody to calm down Max went upstairs to take a nap. She said she had a huge, freaking, unbearably, painful headache coming. Last time she'd said that she nearly killed herself.

So, naturally, I went upstairs to check on her.

Max was sprawled out on our bed; one hand tucked under her neck the other clenching blankets. One leg was curled up and the other was barely bent. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo. Well… maybe not exactly a halo… they're not that dark… She was breathing softly and her face was relaxed. Not crushed under pressure like it had been…

(Fang's flashback)

"_I'm HUNGRY!" Nudge whined._

"_I've got a _really_ bad stomach ache Max," Gazzy complained. He was flying slowly, one hand clutching his stomach. He was green, as though he were about to hurl. I told him to take deep breaths and swallow repeatedly. Honestly, if he did throw up—I would have hated to be anybody underneath us._

"_I think there's a storm coming," Iggy warned darkly. Oh. Another something to add to our bundle of fun!_

"_I wanna hold Total!' Angel snapped._

_Max turned to face all of us. I was the only one who hadn't said anything. All of a sudden they were speaking at once. "I wanna go back to that toy store—Max can we get matches—Celeste needs a bath—and we could have hot dogs, and ice cream, and candy and—Iggy! I might throw up on you—and chocolate… oh chocolate… MAX!"_

_Max whirled and stopped flying. "I swear to _God_ If you guys don't shut up…" she left the threat unfinished. Everyone stopped talking and flying at once. _

_Later on that same night, everyone was asleep but Max… and me. Duh. _

_I came up to her and silently put my arms around her. She leaned into them and put her face into my chest. _

"_Can I do _anything_ right Fang?" she whispered._

"_Yes," I replied. "You stayed. That was right. You saved Angel, all of us… me" Whoa. Too much! Too much! But all Max did was snuggled closer. Snuggle? I felt her breathing on my slow and her chest rise and fall steadily under mine… she was asleep._

(End of Fang's flashback)

That was how Max was now. Calm and relaxed. Not thinking of Fayte. Not thinking of how the younger kids in our Flock have a lover, or how…

I shook my head and blinked a few times. But when my eyes shut… another flashback came?

But it wasn't a flash…

_A boy and a girl, the boy maybe two years older than the girl were playing together. They looked around eleven or twelve. They were playing in a field, similar to the one in our backyard. They each had a ball and were throwing them both back and forth._

_And then another child came running. She looked around nine or ten and tripped plenty of times before finally reaching the other two children._

"_C-can I play?" she stammered._

"_Essie…" the boy sighed. The little girl stuck out her lower lip._

"_C'mon J! Just let Esperanza play! It couldn't hurt!" The girl shrugged._

_J, apparently, sighed and then nodded. "Be a good little sister Essie." She nodded ecstatically and then ran about ten feet away from the other kids._

_The older girl sent J a smile and he just rolled his eyes…_

I snapped myself out of… what just _happened?_ I looked around. I was back in me and Max's room. And by saying _back_, I'm saying that… that _thing_ made me feel like I was actually _there_.

Who was J?

Who was the other older girl?

Who was Esperanza?

What the _hell_ just _happened_ to me?

I didn't want to know.

Max POV

**Max. Wake up.**

_Jeb… I've got a headache. I've just realized that the thing that killed Kayti is back. My daughter can throw ice and it's my anniversary day. Let me sleep… please?_

**No! Oh—happy anniversary.**

_Oh thanks. And YOU'RE the one who walked me down the isle. Love you too._

**I'm so sorry Max, but that isn't important. Fang found his power!**

_Yeah right. We're twenty-five. It's probably just some stupid wedding trick you're playing me._

**Ouch. I'm not lying! Go ask him what just happened!**

I sighed before opening my eyes to a very confused looking Fang. He was staring into space, his brow furrowed and his mouth hanging open in confusion. "Fang?" I asked gently. His head snapped over to me. "Are you okay?" I muttered.

He shook his head a few times and rapidly blinked. "Y-yeah."

"No you're not, silly. The... Jeb told me that you just found your power. What is it?"

Fang tilted his head, showing more emotion than I thought capable for him. "I did?" he blinked. "Oh… _that's_… what was it?" he was thinking. "Can I see the future?"

**Precisely.**

Oh my God. Fang can see the future. "You can…" I breathed. I shot up and threw my arms around him in an unbreakable hug. If he were any normal human I would've snapped his neck right in two with my loving hug… but he wasn't. So I didn't.

Fang hugged me right back. "That was so… _weird_ though." He murmured to himself.

"What was?"

He then proceeded to tell me his 'vision'. "What did the kids look like?" I asked afterwards.

"The… J? He had silver blonde-ish hair that came up to his ears. Essie? She had the same colored hair, just little streaks of sort of regular—like Iggy's hair color. And… The other girl her hair was a darkish color. She was really tall, as were all of them. Her hair was sort of wavy." Fang explained.

**Think about it Max. Silver blonde… Iggy's… sort of wavy…**

And then it all clicked. "Oh…_oh!_"

"What?" Fang was oblivious to what the voice had just explained to me.

"You just saw our kids grown up," I replied, as though I had just told him to go with a six- year old Angel to pick strawberries. His eyes nearly fell out.

"_What?_"

I rolled my eyes. "My God. Is Fang getting old and we're only twenty- five…" I teased him. He smirked at me.

Oh no.

I'd seen this look one too many times.

Fang leapt and pinned me to the bed.

"Fang…" I warned, but of course I didn't mean it.

"You know you love me."

Iggy POV

I was just about to knock on their door. Fang had told me that he wanted to make sure Max was still in one piece. I raised my fist, heard, thought twice and spun on my heel, walking back to the Flock.

"Max is fine," I said stiffly. Everyone stared at me with a peculiar look.

"Ew!" Angel finally shrieked. I wonder whose mind she'd peaked into. Mine, Fan's or Max's. Hard to tell, but whosever it was really grossed her out. She buried her face into Bones' shoulder, giggling. "Ew!!! Make it stop!" she paused for a second before calling upstairs, "Max! Fang! You two are _disgusting!_"

The entire Flock burst out laughing.

Iggy winced. He sat down next to Kayti and shook his head, sighing. She leaned into his shoulder, laughing hard, like there was no tomorrow. Iggy smiled up at her, confused.

Angel suddenly stopped laughing and turned to glare at The Gasman. She was still laughing _some_ though. "Gazzy!" giggle. "How," giggle. "That's _sick_!" giggle, giggle, full blown laugh.

The Gasman blushed. "I'm a teenaged boy, slack please!"

Nudge gawked at him. "My God Gazzy! I don't even want to know. I do wonder what it would be like to read minds though. It's gotta be kind of fun, right Angel? Well, not for us, because it's our deepest secrets that you're hearing. But then again, we've lived with each other for so long that we don't have very many secrets. Isn't that strange? How people become so accustomed to each other that anything seems fine to say out loud. Kind of like s—"

"_NUDGE!"_ They all yelled in unison. Nudge immediately shut her mouth, guaranteed to be turning pink underneath the dark skin.

I shook my head, joining into the laughter.

Suddenly Max come _flying_ down the stairs and jumps behind the couch. "Shh!" she hissed to us. We continued laughing as though nothing had happened.

Fang came walking casually down the stairs. "Max!" he called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are… olly- olly-oxen -free?" he tried.

We all burst out laughing twice as hard as before. Fang frowned. "Where is she?" he growled. We all shrugged but the look on his face sent us all into another fit of laughter.

I don't think I remember us laughing this hard ever before. Wait…

There was the once when Fang and I attacked Max with pillows while she was asleep.

But there was another…

It was at me and Kayti's wedding.

"_Cut the cake! Cute the cake! Cut the cake!" Multiple people were chanting. So Kayti and I did. We each took a bit before she… snatched the plate away? I was about to protest but icing and sugary cake got in my way. _

_I wiped it out of my eyes. "You did NOT just cake me?" I breathed._

_She twiddled her fingers and took off running. When did she get the chance to take off her heels?_

_And then cake was flying everywhere. I saw Max dive underneath a table and come out in… a cami top and shorts? What the…?_

_It was obviously a set up._

_I got another cake to the face and turned. You could barely see anybody through flying pieces of cake, brownies and cookies. It was actually kind of funny. I grabbed a handful of cake and dove to the floor, looking for Kayti. _

_I found her…_

_She was sitting in a chair, wearing almost the same thing that Max was now, dodging flying food. She was chucking anything that flew past her that she could catch. I came up behind her, put my hand in her face and…_

"_Iggy!" she shrieked. _

_I could only laugh._

That had been fun. My wedding. Max's and Fang's were even more hysterical…

_Their wedding had been outside. It was a beautiful day and the plan was just irresistible.We had all just started to eat when a water balloon went whizzing through the air and hit Ella in the back. She wheeled around to see Angel, hands behind her back, whistling innocently._

_Suddenly, Max dove underneath a table and came out wearing the same thing from my wedding. And… she had a handful of water balloons. She chucked one at me and pelted me in the chest. _

_And then balloons were everywhere. I was soaked to the bon and realized… nobody had bothered with that cake…_

_I took a handful of the cake and chucked it, catching the back of Max's head. She whipped around, narrowing her eyes at me. _

_Suddenly the entire Flock was running towards me. They all pounced on me, causing the table holding the cake to snap and tip backwards. I landed in the cake, as did the Flock. We were all covered in it, laughing, throwing it into each other's faces…_

"Earth. To. Iggy. Fly Dog checking in. Earth. To Iggy."

I turned to glare at Total. "What?" I snapped.

He only gave me a wide doggy grin.

I sighed. Good times. Good, sugar filled, soaking wet, weddings…

**A/N—Whoop whoop!!! I liked that chapter. Did you guys? I did…. Lmao. The wedding scenes were so much fun to write. (sigh)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! WORKING ON A 100 HERE!!! Lol**

**WARNING!!!!!!! I'm leaving this Sunday… won't be back till the next… which means no posts… review during that time!! Like… LOTS!!! Lol. **

**Love my readers….**

**Bitten-By-Luv**


	3. Frozen Fang Loses To Toddler

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I'm getting **_**so effing tire of this!!!**_** They're James Pattersons!! Do you see "by Destiny " on the books! No, so therefore, they are not mine!**

**Subee-luvs-fax: EEWWW!!!! What r u **_**thinking**_**?! I don't do incest in my stories. NO! I did not just yell at u. (whimpers) don't get mad!!!!!!!**

**Hawkiesbaby0703: so hard u were **_**crying?!!!**_** Whoa. I didn't think It'd be **_**that**_** funny. That's how me an my BFF want **_**our**_** weddings to be like!!!!**

**Meepisms: I try to make it funny**

**Maximum Ride all the Way: WHOOP! Lol**

**Flying Fisher: yeah… a lot of the flashbacks will be kinda like fillers. I'm still thinkin' of memories though!!! lol**

**xxApocolypsexx: Yes… I do say, u mentioned BAZONKA BUNNIES!!! Lol.**

**LancerX12: Hey, its still a review!!! Lol yeah… I thought about all the other titles and I thought how I could tie them in with the story, and urs was like BAM! (like those super annoying commercials where that guy yells so loud u think u lost an eardrum) **

**A/N—This is going to be the last post I can make before I leave for NH. I'll answer as many stuff from Flying Fisher, and the whole pregnancy question that I bet everyone's wondering about. **

**Review while I'm in NH!!!! I'll come home and type…seven pages in chapter four!!! Or more if I don't get brain block!!!**

**BoZoNkA BuNnIeS**

Max POV

I stayed crouched behind the couch as everyone continued their little laugh fest. Total walked in from a very long nap and did this stupid 'Earth to Iggy' thing. But… he wandered behind the couch. "Max? Why are you behind the couch? I rolled my eyes and sighed as Fang appeared over Total.

"I wondered…" he snickered. I backed away to the other side of the couch. He wouldn't catch me. "Max, come on. Don't you think you're being a little… childish?" I shook my head frantically, nearly whacking my face on the wall. "Well…. You are. Come out and face it like a real woman would."

That triggered me. "Are you implying that…I'm not a real _woman?_" I snapped. Fang shrugged, looking amused. I flew out from the couch and pounced on him. I had him pinned to the floor, relentlessly beating his chest. He was still laughing.

But then he put his hands on my thighs and I froze. He dragged his fingers down to my knees, and squeezed. I shrieked and leapt up. "Cheater!" I yelped, still trying to get rid of the tingly feeling in my knees.

Fang shrugged and took another confident step towards me. "It's not my fault you're ticklish." I took another step back. "Just think of it as… your downfall? Or whatever the hell people call it today."

I heard the Gasman mutter to Iggy, "Ten bucks she gets Fang." Iggy murmured back, "Deal."

I snapped my head over to them. "I heard that retards. Unless _you're_ planning on getting your as… butt's whooped _too_, I advise you to call that off." Iggy shook his head defiantly.

I smirked. This was going to be fun. I had the whole family watching except for the toddlers… revenge was eminent on my mind. "Fang…" I sighed. "We haven't fought, sparred, whatever—in years. I'm beginning to think you're getting rusty."

Fang grinned at me momentarily before lunging. He literally flew up in the air! Which also gave me the chance to hit the ground and _move._ Fang hit the floor with a thud. Ohh's… came from everybody. I was back on my feet within seconds.

"See Fang; if you're going to go after somebody by _jumping_ on them… make sure they'll still be in the same place when you _land_." I spoke smoothly and calmly, while inside I was punching the air yelling, "YES!"

I heard Kayti go, "Diss!"

Fang and I both jumped forward at the same time and he had me in a headlock before I could even blink. "But Max, isn't it all about getting your opponent—immobilized?" He jabbed me in the side, make me yelp and bite back a giggle.

"Fang," I grit out. "If you're planning on us having _anymore_ kids, you'd better let go of me _this instant._" I was just getting ready to elbow him… _there._ Suddenly I was standing on my own and Fang was on the other side of the living room.

"I was kidding?" He offered. I shook my head. "I love you?" I took another step. "Uh… Iggy! Help me!" Iggy shook his head laughing, even though Fang was on his bet. "Max! I'll never kiss you again!"

I froze.

Fang POV

Oh my God. I've never seen somebody drain of color as fast as Max just did. She froze mid-step. I tilted my head. "Goes to show how much you want me. You wouldn't live without me." I spoke for them all to hear me. It was Max's turn to be embarrassed. "You'd go off into the abyss." I didn't even know what the word _meant_, but it sounded cool. "You wouldn't—"

I was cut off because the wind was knocked out of me. A cold feeling was engulfing my chest. What the _hell?_

I looked at my front to see a spreading thin sheet of ice on my chest. I looked forward. Where was…

Oh.

Sylver was sitting cross-legged on the stairs, giggling to herself. I had no idea how she had pulled herself out of the crib and down the stairs. But right now she was directing ice at _him._

"Sylver," I warned. My voice was choked. That _was_ cold! "Stop."

My chest began to thaw and I turned to face a still frozen in mid-step Max. "You win." I said to her. "I think I'm going to thaw my lungs." I went upstairs to the bathroom. Just as I shut the door I heard The Gasman say, "Pay up Ig-Man!"

Iggy POV

I sighed and rolled my eyes, slapping the ten into Gazzy's hand. He had that stupid grin plastered on his face. Kind of like when we first got our house… except it was wider and he was laughing uncontrollably now.

(Flashback)

"_OHMIGOD!!!" Nudge's shriek could probably be heard in China, and to my sensitive ears… it was like shattering glass and bullets in my ears. I winced, making sure that Kayti didn't see. We were standing in front of our HUGE house._

_Three stories, a hundred acres of felid and wood… heaven._

_The Gasman couldn't stop smiling. All Total wanted to do was go and look around. Angel saw a plum tree and asked if there was such a plum cake. Nudge was going on and on and… you get the idea—about how big and perfect it was and how the people who bought it for us mega-super-rich. Max didn't say anything at all, just leaned back into Fang's chest, closing her eyes. _

_I don't remember the last time I'd seen Max that calm. She looked so gentle…_

_Fang didn't say anything. Just held Max up with his arms wrapped around her, hands resting lightly on her stomach. Fang was only showing one emotion. Calm. _

_Kayti whispered in my ear, "It's perfect…" _

_And it was. It was beyond perfect. I baked Angel her plum cake when they were ripe. She and Nudge planted strawberries. The Gasman and I built a bomb that would only explode if someone tried to break through the giant fence in front of our house. We set it right on the gate. In order to break the security code, you need to undo and rearrange some wires. You put one in the wrong place you got a mess._

_When the fall came we would rake the leaves up and dive into them. Once we even lost Total because he ran in and didn't find his way out. We would buy truckloads up pumpkins and make jack-o-lanterns and bake the seeds. Of course The Gasman would eat a quarter of them on his own… that kid and his stomach. Thanksgiving was the most fun. Everybody was doing _something._ I was cooking, Max was cleaning, Nudge and Angel were baking, and the Gasman was trying to make a bomb that had confetti in it. I don't even know. It was a random spur of the moment idea from him._

_Christmas was a nightmare but a dream. The Gasman and I filled a bomb with baby powder and made it explode when everyone came down to open presents. We were still sneezing by February. Nudge and Angel were building snowmen outside and snow angels. Christmas was a carefree time for us._

_New Years was fun. That was actually when I proposed to Kayti. It was kind of awkward. I told Fang that two minutes before midnight I would ask her. But when I walked into the living room, I tripped over Total, dropped the champagne I was carrying and fell on Kayti. I sort of looked at her, held out the ring and said, "Marry me?" We still laugh about that now._

_Fang proposed to Max on Valentines day. It was kind of weird because at breakfast you could _feel_ the tension. And suddenly Fang was on the floor asking Max to be his wife. We still pick on him for that too. But I always get chased around the yard because I _told_ him to do it at breakfast._

_(End flashback)_

Yeah. That was probably another list of times that Gazzy had a smile that could kill.

Kayti finally stood up... well, once we all caught our breaths and Fang came downstairs, showered. She looked at Max and Max gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Um… yeah…" she stammered about, skipping over the subject for a few seconds. "I'm pregnant," she finally blurted. Everyone broke out in grins. Fang even let out a small reluctant smile. "And… I know it sucks butt, but…" she giggled a little. "But Fayte _is_ back and… JinxhasthepowerofFaytenowtoo."

"Wha?" Nudge breathed.

I didn't know that Kayti could talk so fast. "Itwasjustthismorningandeverybodywasouofthelivingroom." Deep breath. "HefixedthecouchandIdidn'twantanyonetoknow." Deep breath. "ThathehadFayte.Iwaswaitingtillnow."

"so… he fixed…the couch?" Max breathed. Kayti nodded. We were all waiting for a scream, a cry… anything. But none came. Max just smiled. "Well… Fang found his power!"

All our heads snapped to Fang and he dropped his head, breaking all eye contact. "I can see the future," he mumbled.

So…

Fayte was back. For good?

Jinx had Fayte and fixed _objects_.

Sylver threw Ice at people.

And…

Wow. Happy anniversary Max and Fang. Happy anniversary.

My God.

**A/N—I'm gonna start on the next chapter soon!!! I've got a long drive to camp so I'll make the chapter superduper long without veering too of couse. Yeas. Fayte **_**is**_** back. And Jinx has it. I had SO MUCH FUN writing the flashbacks. Review me some ideas for flashbacks if u want. Lol.**

**Until… NEXT SUNDAY!!! (I only have tomorrow to pack and I'm not a very fast packer… no writing tomorrow…)**

**Love bites.**

**It bit me.**

**B.B.L**


	4. authors note DONT KILL ME!

**A/N—I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY!!! I'm going to New Hampshire tomorrow. I won't be back until the … 21? Or the 22…? Hm- don't care. But I'm bringing a blank notebook to camp with me so that I can write some. **

**I only have time to write this….**

**So……….. read my other oneshots 2!!!! It'll keep u occupied. Lol**

**Love bites.**

**It bit me.**

**BBL.**


	5. Normal household

**Disclaimer: Seriously, all ur gonna see here one day is a bunch of swears!!! Lol- they're JP's.**

**Subee-luvs-fax: true. They aren't related…. But…. Still. They're practically related.**

**Vampiregirl252: yes, bratt. I took ur wedding plans. Sucks 4 u!!!!! lmao.**

**LancerX12: I'm updating!!! Don't go all zombie on me!!!!**

**QuEeNoFwHiNiNg: YAY ME! My story is Amazing!!! Lol.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Good to know my flashbacks r good.**

**A/N- so… I'm back. From camp. NO MORE TRIPS 4 ME!!! Lol. Well…. At least until the fall. Lol. So… its good 2 b back. Review lots, k? show me that ur glad I came back from camp it one piece!!!! Lol**

**BBL**

Fang POV

I still wasn't used to 'seeing the future'. So far I've had like… four _visions_. All of them are of those kids. J, Essie (Esperanza), and that un-named girl.

And then…. I had one from the freaking _past._

_I'd just gotten the newspaper. On the front page in big, bold letters was Ter Borht and an un-named man have opened the world's largest vet office! The picture was the two of them, standing in front of Itex (or what is now called Roland's Vet Office and Practices)_

_I went into the kitchen to see Max sitting at the dining room table, reading Baby and Pregnancy 101. Her belly was a round swell on her front. _

_I tossed the paper to her. She caught it swiftly, not having lost any of her reflexes being pregnant._

"_Oh man…" she breathed, her eyes widening dramatically. _

_Oh man, was the right thing to say. Who knew that they could use their stinking skills and power to open a Vet office? We'll have to take Total there one day and investigate. Make sure they're not being or doing anything idiotic._

I wondered about that. Why had I had a vision of the past? Was this normal? Was it a warning? Or is it just something that happens? It was all _really_ frustrating.

But I had ignored my new power for the rest of me and Max's anniversary. _Completely_ ignored it…

"Fa-Ang!" Angel's voice was unusually shrill and sharp. "I really _don't_ need to be hearing about you and Max's anniversary night!"

I gave the flock a sheepish smile.

Everyone looked over and cracked up laughing. Max was laughing the hardest. She probably knew what I was thinking the best. I hung my head, pretending to be shameful, but it's me; I can't look shameful. It's just not in my genes.

"Daddy fly!" I'd become accustomed to Sylver's soft, but high pitched little voice. I'd also gotten used to her begging to fly with me every day. It was irritating, but I did it for Max. she told me that we needed 'father and daughter' bonding time.

So I went flying with her.

Max POV

There's something _strangely_ heartwarming about seeing your husband fly off with your daughter. Yeah, yeah, that's so not me—but it's true.

I think between the times that I realized I was pregnant and the time that Sylver was born I changed my perspective on life. Huh.

I just hope he doesn't drop her.

"Max!" Iggy called. "You wanna bake some cookies? I think you've got the hang of it!"

I sighed reluctantly. "It's to hot for cookies, Ig. How about lemonade—or something _cool_, at least?"

Everyone froze to stare at me. "Is she sick? Total asked to no-one in particular.

I sighed again. "Seriously. We're hitting the high 90's. So not cool. Cookies now are just… too…. _Warm_," I finished.

Everyone just blinked at me.

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll make lemonade on my own."

Ass I got up and walked into the house, I heard Iggy mutter, "Is she pregnant too?" I also heard the slap that Kayti gave him.

Sheesh. Boys.

**(Some odd months later. 4, maybe? Don't razz on me—I don't like doing the math for that!)**

"I'm _so_ glad it's freaking winter!" Angel shrieked, skipping into the house. I know. And almost 18 year old—skipping. The Gasman sneezed and Nudge whispered a soft God bless you.

"I'm so glad I'm graduating this summer!" the Gasman replied to Angel's comment. Angel gave him a somewhat playful sneer.

Our house in the winter time was normally quiet. Until we got a foot of snow. Then everybody was tramping around, trying to warm up near the fire or keep the toddlers inside and away from the flames.

Fang glanced up from watching TV. "Max. I'm not working today. This snow is just _wild_. You should call out too. Bake some cookies or something like that."

I smiled calmly, half with his concern. "My boss called me like—_way_ too early. He told me that work was canceled. I lucked out." He smirked at me.

I relaxed in my chair, staring at Kayti who was snoozing lightly in the recliner. Her belly was a tiny swell sitting atop her legs. I shifted my gaze to look at Jinx who was directing his mini- Fayte at the bricks over out fireplace. Sylver had her face glued to the window, realizing that something had the ability to make something colder than Ice. Fang was watching the news, telling everyone that they were going to stay home, no matter what. It was too cold.

Bones was coming to our house quite frequently, leaving around midnight to get home by his curfew. He and Angel were curled up near the fire with each other, reading a book and sharing a mug of hot cocoa. Nudge was annoying The Gasman to the point of insanity. She had gotten accepted into a college right after she graduated and was already going onto her third year.

Iggy was putting cookies on a cooling rack. We'd made about a million batches of cookies. What else is there to do in this weather? My wings freeze in this weather! So not cool, people! Seriously, it _hurts_!

I was drifting away in my thoughts for a little while until I felt a wild burst of cold air. The table in front of me was frozen solid. My book and all. And all of a sudden it fell to the ground, shattering into a million wooden and icy pieces. I stared at the remnants of our table and my book.

The entire Flock was frozen where they were sitting, waiting for me to blow my top—or worse.

And the table and my book was sitting normally back in front of me, as though nothing had ever happened.

And then it was frozen again.

And then normal again.

And then frozen.

And then—

"Sylver! Jinx! Both of you! Cut it out!"

Sylver was sitting near the window sill, starting to pout. Jinx looked _highly_ entertained. Like, really entertained.

I wasn't flustered.

I wasn't irritated.

I wasn't anything.

I just opened my book back up, sighing.

Things in this house were beginning to settle in.

I had a fun life ahead of me. Note the sarcasm- please.

**A/N—so…. You like this chapter??? I did. It was fun to write it too!!! Lol. There was this one part, where in Fang's POV he said freaking somewhere. I almost typed frawking! It was going to be a complete typo, I'm-a-total-idiot kind of moment. But I fixed it ;) lol.**

**I'm glad to be home.**

**Pour in those reviews my friends. It makes me feel like I'm actually worth something.**


	6. Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: No. they're JP's**

**XxApocolypsexx: I know. See—I have irony too!!!**

**Subee-luvs-fang:****I have plans. Promise**

**Maximum Ride all the way: I'm kinda glad I got home too. ;)**

**Vampiregirl252: Yes- I do like repeating things! Lol. And I AM glad!!**

**LancerX12- it wasn't exactly plagiarism…. U haven't read many other fanfics, have u? u should b yellin' at bunches of other ppl.**

**A/N- what happened to all the reviews?? Lol. Please?**

Fang POV

A couple weeks into that winter the worst thing _ever_ happened.

Kayti was sitting in the recliner, snoozing a little, Jinx and Sylver were playing with building blocks, Nudge and the Gasman were out shopping, and Max was upstairs, looking for _Baby 101_… again. Iggy was just watching Kayti sleep, staring contentedly.

Everything was just silent… calm—of course until we heard Angel's ear shattering shriek.

Suddenly the entire Flock was up and sprinting up the stairs. Last we remembered, Angel had invited Bones over to hang out and study for finals, coming up in the spring. As soon as Bones came in, Angel gave him a little kiss and they went upstairs.

What was happening?

When we got to Angel's room… there was a wolf sitting on the floor, whimpering. It was sitting back on its hindquarters, staring up at Angel. She was staring wide-eyed at it.

And then there was a naked teenage Bones, holding a shirt in his mouth, covering himself up. His eyes were brimmed with tears. "I swore I'd show you the real _me_." His voice was soft as cotton.

Max was gawking at Bones and Nudge took a step in the door and turned right back around.

Angel was crying too. "Yeah b-but… I didn't know you were a _wolf._" She gulped, as a tear streaked down her cheek. "You know about our past." Her tone was accusing.

Bones frowned, crying too. "It's not my fault though. It's _theirs_. Do you think _I_ would do this to myself?" his voice was equally as accusing.

A sob escaped Angel's throat and she threw herself off the bed and out the door. Off of instinct, we all followed her. She curled up on the (fixed) couch and began to sob really hard.

We all sat around her, patting her, stroking her hair, just in plain trying to soothe her. Max practically pulled her into her lap as she used to when Angel was six.

"I….I didn't k-know!" she wailed. "W-why did he k-keep it from m-me all this t-time?" her voice rose a few octaves, sounding angry.

"Shh…." I tried to calm her. Of course Max could do better, but if I was going to be calming a little girl when she comes back from school crying, I might as well get some practice.

Ew.

"He probably just didn't know when the right time was," I suggested. Max looked at me, confused that I was doing my _best_ to comfort someone who wasn't her. I gave the most indiscernible shrug.

Max POV

"So… Bones is really a wolf recombinant? Sort of like the…"

"Erasers," Everyone finished for me. I watched Kayti instinctively put a hand over her swelling stomach.

"That's…. that's why I-I was c-crying," Angel sobbed. "He sc-scared me, b-but I _love_ him!"

Everyone froze. Love was a strong word between the Flock. And we only used it within each other. "But… Angel….?" I was confused.

"I didn't care if didn't have wings. I loved him… but…" she trailed off.

Angel's heart was broken that day

As was all of ours.

**A/N- I didn't **_**really**_** mean to leave you all at a cliffy. I was kinda… hoping that I would get more reviews. But, whatever. At least **_**some**_** people are enjoying this.**

**Love bites**

**BBL**


	7. Long Sad Chapter

**Max ride girl: Good 2 know!!**

**I'll have some stupid cliché- Yeah… it was supposed to be a tear jerker…. Wait till the rest of this chapter…. Sorry. More like tear **_**tugging**_

**(this person was anonymous and had a whole bunch of random letters): You read **_**all**_** of them? Dood- that's a LOT!! Lol.**

**Fang-is-yummy: nice name… lol. Yeah… poor angel. WAIT TILL THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Bubble Blower: Thank you. And… sorry it takes me so long 2 update.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: If you thought **_**that**_** was sad… read this chapter.**

**xxApocolypsexx: Yeah- I know. I'm still laughing about the title of the last chapt.**

**Disclaimer: MY GOODNESS! They're James'. For the zillionth time. **

**A/N- OH YEAH!!!!!!—this is a warning. This chapter has some, disturbing gruesomeness in it. You've been warned.**

Max POV

It was late at night. Angel had gone to bed early, post broken-heart syndrome. I had a feeling she wouldn't be eating for a few days. I flopped down on the bed next to Fang, who was typing in his blog. I know—eight years and I'm still ready to chuck the thing out a window. And then run it over.

"Max?" Fang's voice sounded frightened. _What?_ Those two words are never in a sentence unless the words 'is never' is in between them. I leaned over to put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" my voice was quiet, still in soothing mode.

"Look at this." His voice was almost inaudible, and probably was, to human ears.

**Hey Flock!**

**You're all in grave danger.**

**FROM ME**

**Better go hide.**

**I know where you live. I know everything about you. I know your fears and your strengths. **

**Better start running!**

**-U.Kno.Me.**

My mouth was hanging open in outrageous shock. "It… it's probably just a… a joke," I murmured, trying to reassure myself.

"No. We got the same kind of thing yesterday."

**Run run as fast as you can.**

**No birdies can run from me-**

**The evil man**

I felt my eyes welling up. "Who's doing this?" I whispered, mostly to myself.

"There's more."

**You're no longer safe where you are. You and your family will be dead.**

Another one.

**Your safe house is soon to be your funeral.**

I buried my face in Fang's shoulder. "Why?" I muttered. "Why would anybody _do_ this?"

"I don't know Max. You need to sleep." He buried his lips in my neck, and I fell into a blissful sleep.

Fang POV

Max fell asleep on me. All I could do was sit there staring at the laptop screen until the screen saver came on. I shut it, putting on my bedside table. I pulled off my shirt and pulled the blankets over Max and me.

Why _would_ anyone do that? Was it a fake—or were we really in actual danger? I rolled over restlessly, irritated. It's been eight freaking years! They left us alone for that long! So why couldn't they now? Or did some evil person find out about Kayti's pregnancy? Maybe—

"Fang." I stiffened and froze.

"Max?" I whispered hesitantly. "Is that…"

"Fang… you're going to die _tonight._" It was a low hissing voice, seeming like it was seeping through the shadows. I looked around in the dark, but I couldn't make out any body figures.

"Is that you Iggy? If so, shut _up_!" I tried to sound playful, but to be honest—I was scared shitless.

"We're going take your Flock to a secluded area," the hiss continued. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It was just… everywhere. "And we'll shoot them. And stab them. You'll watch. And then _you_ will be next."

I glanced around. I flicked on the light on my bedside. Everything was normal. There was no way _hell_ I was going to do something ridiculous like checking the closet or under the bed. I shook Max awake, my hands shaking from fear. "Max, wake up—now!"

"Wha… Fang?"

"Go wake up the Flock. Tell them to pack some overnight stuff. We're going to a hotel tonight."

"Fang- it's so late. Why—"

"Just _do it_" I snapped, getting up and ripping a suitcase out of a corner. I yanked open dresser drawers and began tossing various clothes of me and Max's into the suitcase. She stared at me for a second before getting up.

Soon enough I could hear the confused sounds of the Flock waking up and then dresser drawers being packed. Max came back in looking irritated, her arms crossed over her chest. "Care to explain?" She snapped venomously.

"N-Not now. L-later. Go get everybody's bathroom stuff. _Please?!_"

Max narrowed her eyes but did as I asked her. I ran over to the crib and gently pulled Sylver out and put her standing. She nearly fell right back over from sleep. So I put her on the bed until I got everything packed.

Within minutes, we were all piled into the van, Total snoring in the backseat and I was speeding towards the nearest Holiday Inn.

Kayti POV

I was curled up, all content, next to Iggy dreaming nicely about my babies when—

Max was shaking us awake, the light on. "You guys. Wake up. Fang's going on and on about the fact that we have to leave the house. Pack up." And she was going around, waking everybody else up. I had a bad feeling of her reaction if she found out that Nudge had snuck into Gazzy's room in the middle of the night but…

There was nothing. No yelling, screaming, or freaking out. Just Max storming back to her room and then to the bathroom to get bathroom needs.

What was going on?

**(I was gonna stop here, but… I'm bored. I'll keep going)**

Max POV

I sat in the front seat, my arms crossed over me and the seatbelt, fuming. I had just gotten asleep when Fang was suddenly shaking me awake telling me that we needed to leave _now_. So here we are, driving (speeding) through almost blinding snow at twelve at night, trying to find a hotel at.

"Fang?" I finally asked. "Where did all this come from Fang? What is _wrong _with you?"

"N-nothing Max. Well- actually—I'll tell you when we check in. It-it's fine. No-no big deal." Why was Fang stuttering? He never stuttered.

It wasn't until I noticed that his hands were shaking violently and tightly gripping the steering wheel, that I knew he was scared. Yeah, yeah, the words 'is never' aren't in between them because if they were it'd be a lie.

Fang was scared.

But what from?

Why wouldn't he tell me?

Trying to comfort him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

Fang jumped and jerked the wheel so much that it jarred everyone awake. Fang glanced in the rearview mirror. "Sorry guys… uh—snow plow."

"Fang, are you going to be okay?" I whispered, so that nobody in the Flock could hear but Iggy.

He glanced at me, his eyes wild and uncontrollable. "Y-yeah. I'm… great. Fine. Perfect. A-ok." Yeah. I know. He expected me to believe _that_.

I stared at Fang. His eyes were darting everywhere, and he looked as though he might break the steering wheel with his grip.

We pulled into the hotel and Fang checked us in as we unloaded suitcases. We were all about to take the stairs, when Fang said, "No. Elevator." _What?_

Cramming us into a small space like that is like putting a duck in snow. It just doesn't _work._ But we did it anyways. Fang looked unglued, like he was about to fly off the handle any minute.

(**Time skip. Next morning. In the hotel room. You should know the sleeping arrangements 2)**

When I woke up again, Fang was typing rapidly on the laptop. He looked like he hadn't in weeks. His eyes had lost the darty look, but I could tell by the stiffness of his back and the straight line of my lips that he felt he was looking out for something.

I looked at him through bleary eyes. "Why are you still awake," I whined. Even Sylver was sleeping contentedly on the makeshift bed I made.

He looked at me, smiling gently, as though trying to reassure me.

"I couldn't sleep."

I raised an eyebrow. So… evasive Fang is back. God. "You gonna tell me what gave you the spur of the moment- middle of the night decision to kick us all out and put us in a hotel?"

But all the while I was speaking; Fang was pulling himself out of bed. Just as I finished, he began to open the adjoining door, stopped, and shut it again. "What do you want for breakfast Nudge?" he called through it. Hah. Didn't wanna be scarred again, I bet.

"Whatever," came Nudges muffled reply and then a giggle, a shriek and I instantly blocked out any other sounds coming from the room next to ours.

Fang turned to face me, his eye twitching "I'm going to get breakfast," he stated, and left, taking the keys with him.

I sighed. And suddenly the adjoining door opened and Total was being tossed in. "Hey!" he cried. "I resent being thrown around like a football!" Sylver was sitting up, awake now, laughing and clapping excitedly at Total.

"But you sure do look like one!" Came Iggy's reply as the door slammed.

"No I don't!" Total yelled back indignantly. He huffed and leapt up on the bed next to me. He huffed again and placed his head on my knee. He tilted his head for a second before looking up to me in confusion. "You okay Max?" he asked quietly.

I looked at the situation. My husbands losing his mind and I have a dog asking me if I'm alright? What was up with this picture? "No," I finally sighed.

Total grunted, as though prompting me to continue.

"He… he wakes us up at like, midnight, freaking out over _something_ and then ushers us all out of the house. I try to comfort him and he shakes so much, he nearly drives the car off the road! And… and then—" I proceeded to tell the dog about the E-mail's Fang was getting.

Total's charcoal eyes were wide when I finished. "Wow. I-I'm sorry Max." He whispered… well, as quietly as a dog could. "I wish I could do something but…" he lifted his head and placed his paws on my knee and wagged his tail a little.

I pet his head a little. "It's alright Total." I sighed. "I don't think there's anything any of us can do, except let Fang ride it out."

Total gave me what seemed to be a doggy smile. I smiled back and got up, grabbing some clean clothes and going to the bathroom to shower.

As I washed my hair and myself, I thought. Why was Fang acting like this? He'd never been scared once in his life. Well… except for the chip thing. I flipped my arm over, the angry scars still there, but not as faint as anyone would expect them to be after so long.

**(Another time skip. I figured I wouldn't make this chapter as long as I wanted it to be—it's been a week in the hotel)**

We were all restless. Restless as hell. And Fang's alertness wasn't doing jack. Every single night was like trying to tame a pit bull to get him to sleep. But Lord knows he needed it.

I felt horrible too. The entire Flock did. There was nothing to do. Sylver kept Icing things. But Jinx was just as bad. He'd get seriously bored and start Speed running in a circle. He'd run so much that he'd burn a hole in the carpet. But… Object Fate fixed it.

I was desperately trying not to lose my mind when Fang made the decision that we could go check out home.

We were all so excited that we checked the rooms, like, five times in fear that we forgot something.

Duh.

We didn't.

When we pulled up to our huge house, _something_ made it seem… dark. Evil. Not ours. But I ignored the feeling and we all began to unload our suitcases. Sylver and Jinx were happy to be home, chasing each other around.

Fang pulled out the key and we made our way up to the driveway. Nobody exactly spoke, personally ticked at Fang, but happy to be back where we belonged.

Suddenly Angel let out a wail, dropped her things and ran up to the house. She collapsed on something on the porch and suddenly we all dropped our stuff and ran up too.

Bones was dead.

On our porch.

"Why him?!" Angel sobbed. "What's going _on?_" she sounded so scared.

We all had seen it by now.

The needle sticking out of Bones' neck.

What _was_ going on?

**A/N- (sigh) this was fun to write. (not) lol. I was tired and I decided to give it a twist. Hope you liked it! Huh. Nvm that statement. Hope it was a tear-tugger. **

**BBL**


	8. Pointless Depressing Chapter

**Disclaimer: They're James'. Live with it.**

**Fang-is-yummy: Yeah…. Poor Bones… and I'm glad that u like the babies.**

**xXAutumnskiesxX: don't kill yourself… that'd be a bit drastic. Lol. You say her name like the word silver, just with the Y. kinda like sill, like, syll, tho… if that makes sense.**

**LancerX12: I warned u guys.**

**Bubble Blower: I will and am. And I warned you it would be tear tugging.**

**I'll have some stupid cliché: Like I said, I put a warning up: This chapter is kinda gruesome. Like such.**

**Vampiregirl25: Bratt… did I go and say tug at ur eyeballs? NO! lmao. Yes, Fang is twitchy, and yes u do know what is going to happen. YAY CHICKEN MAX! How's the one that we assumed was on narcotics??**

**Maximum Ride all the way: I said it was possible…**

**A/N- YAY! MY REVIEWERS ARE BACK!!!!!!! **_**WARNING: This chapter might be a little too depressing and/or angsty. You've been warned. Lol.**_

Fang POV

As soon as I saw the needle I felt like I was going to throw up. _This is what's going to happen to _you. It was that… thing again. Except in broad daylight. I glanced around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. But it seemed to be coming from nowhere, yet somewhere at the same time.

"You guys," my voice had gone back to the same, restrained, fourteen year old under stress. "We're not safe."

Max got up and smacked my arm, smiling the slightest bit around her tears. "No dip Sherlock! Any other exciting observations you'd like to make?"

I felt the corner of my mouth lift up in a half-hearted smile.

Angel was sobbing over Bones and The Gasman was trying his best to comfort Nudge. Kayti was hyperventilating, kind of like the first time we'd met her. She had her arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her stomach. She looked pale against her silver- gold hair.

Unconsciously, I felt my arms come around Max's slim waist. I could feel her wings, even through her shirt. Her head fell into my neck. Her breath was slow and steady, and anyone could tell she was thoroughly wiped out.

The Gasman was unsuccessfully pulling Angel away from Bones' body. "Angel… we gotta…"

"Did he have any family? She blurted.

We all stopped. "_Did he?"_ she snapped, getting angry.

"I…" Max began. She thought for a second before continuing. "I think he lived with the wolves."

Angel nodded. "Would they be mad if we buried him?" she asked, still hugging his cold body.

I looked at Max and she gave the slightest shrug. We both looked down absently at the toddlers who were holding each other and tears were streaming silently down both of their cheeks.

It's amazing how some young people have the ability to understand death easier than adults. It seems that they're so young and vulnerable; they put their complete trust in whoever holds them. They'll accept anything and everything you tell them, because they're young and they don't know any better not too.

When they see someone they've loved for their life, unconscious, sees everyone crying around them… it clicks in their tiny little brains.

_Something's wrong_.

They acknowledge that something's wrong, they shouldn't interfere. They can feel the sadness, fear and tension in the air. They can feel how bad it is. It can scare them too.

They're young.

And its our jobs to protect them.

Death is a trail that teaches us how to love.

**A/N—sorry it was so depressing and sorry it took so long to post, though it's short. Things at my place have been… um—hectic? That's the easiest way to put it for people who don't know me.**

**I haven't been feeling well lately, and I miss my mom, so it kinda screws up my writing by a lot. Sorry.**

**I don't know when I can get the next chapter started, but dome encouragement might be needed. Sorry**

**B-B-L.**


	9. Burying Bones

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. This is becoming repetitive. **

**A/N- Um… still sorta stuck between depressed and joy. Ugh. If this chapter is sucky… well—sorry. Oh—and about all these depressing chapters… sorry too. It's just…. A vent for me to keep myself from doing something rash. So… yeah.**

Max POV

It hurt to look at Angel. The pain was so evident. Remember, I can feel emotions. It wasn't a very useful power, as far as I had been concerned, so I'd always ignored it. But now, when emotion was _everywhere,_ it was kind of inevitable.

I went to sleep before Fang that night… it was becoming habit since the night he ran us out of the house and sped towards the nearest hotel.

Sylver and Jinx were acting strangely today. It's as if they could _feel_ the death hanging in the air. When we stepped into the house to unpack everything… remember when I said that there was something that made our house seem 'dark'? But I'd dismissed it then. Now… _inside_ the house—I don't know. It just seemed to get worse.

I debated with myself whether or not to tell Fang. But when I looked at him, he looked as though an Eraser was going to just out and eat at any second. Nah. He was too high-strung at the moment for me to tell him what I was feeling.

Oh well. Nothing's wrong with feeling that your house is something evil, right? I mean, we _have_ been through much worse. Honestly.

Fang POV

I felt more relaxed than I had in the last two weeks watching Max sleep. She looked so peaceful. Not like a mother who had no college degree at all and didn't even know what there was. Not like a girl who'd been hunted down for the first sixteen years of her life. Not like a girl who'd seen so many deaths in one lifetime that it shouldn't have even been possible.

I was finally getting close to dozing off on Max's shoulder when I heard it again. That hair-raising, breath stopping, heart-thudding—_thing._ It was just a hiss, snaking its way around until it found my ears.

…_I'll rip your wings off. Better yet… _saw_ them off._

I gulped. What was I scared of? I was Fang the Invincible, right? Right. So…

_Your hair would go next. With the saw._

What _is_ that? And why the hell was it talking about ways to _massacre_ us? I shuddered and lay down next to Max, pulling the blankets tightly around us. I was just about to try and sleep when I heard a whimper from Sylver. She was sleeping, but seemed to be having a bad dream.

I got up and rushed over to her crib. I gently pulled her out, brought her back to the bed and tucked her between Max and me. _Then_ I pulled the covers protectively around us. I put my arm around Max. Max and my baby…

_Sleep is a dangerous thing Fang…_

Go to hell…

$ $#(()()) &#&$$! (TIME SKIP)

When I woke up again, Max was smiling gently at me. I brushed some hair out of her face and squinted. "What?" I asked. Why was she staring at me like that?

"You finally tried to get some sleep," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Good." Her smile faded and sadness crept into her eyes. "We have to bury Bones today," her voice was barely above a whisper and it hurt me. I nodded dutifully, not trusting myself to say anything. And besides, if anything _did_ come out, it probably wasn't going to be encouraging.

Iggy POV

This was another one of those times that I wanted to be blind again. Having to help Fang lower Bones' makeshift coffin into the ground was hell. Having to see tears stream down Kayti's face.

And then Angel spoke. Her voice was so soft; I'm sure Fang and I were the only ones concentrating enough to hear her. "_I'll miss you Bones," _she whispered softly. _"I wish that I could be with you forever, but I know that I can't. You were my hero. No matter how much of a jerk you acted when I was eight._" She gave a sad little sniffle laugh at this. Nobody else seemed to be hearing her. They were all speaking in their minds, no doubt. "_I thought… well, that you know, we could keep going, like Max and Fang, or Iggy and Kayti. But—I swear to God that whoever did this to you, will have the most painful death that me and my power can give. I… I loved you Bones. And I still do."_

Angel's lips stopped moving and suddenly, she let out a loud wail and went running back into the house.

Max looked around, looking like our old Flock leader. "Who thought what?" She asked sternly. No one, of course, spoke up. Nobody wanted to.

When Max turned and ran off I faced the Gasman with a glare that he probably hadn't seen since we was nine. "Jeez Gazzy. Don't you think Bones would want us to be _happy,_ instead of making Angel continue to sob her face off?"

He stared wide-eyed at me. "B-but… you…"

"You were the only one who didn't meet Max's eyes," I explained bluntly. He shoulders slumped and he looked shamefully at the ground. "But seriously you guys, let's try and cheer up. Because if we're happy, it might rub off onto Angel." I nearly added Fang, but changed my mind. What was _with_ him lately? He seemed so out of it… It was just weird.

Kayti POV

Iggy had a point. If we were going to cheer Angel up it was up to _all_ of us. This meant no depressing thoughts. The next few days were… fun, maybe? Iggy and I baked truckloads of goodies. Angel stuffed herself with all of them. The Gasman gave her random tickle attacks, making her shriek and giggle and try to squirm away. We'd all wake her by hitting her on the butt with a pillow and then starting a massive pillow fight. One time Jinx waddled in with his own pillow; bigger than him, in hand. He hit everybody on the butt; it was the only place he could reach.

Max tried to cook a dinner for Angel once—and her cooking skills hadn't gotten any better. She burned _macaroni_. We all had a good half an hour laugh at that.

Angle was finally feeling better.

Because of _us_.

Max POV

Things had begun to look up. We started doing stupid stuff just to make Angel laugh. Fang tripped down the stairs, The Gasman started putting whoopee cushions wherever he could. We all began to check before we sat now. I tried to cook…. It didn't end well, that's all I'll say. And we had to get a new burner for the stove too. Nudge started telling Angel all these useless facts that she'd read about… and she'd keep going and going and going and going… and going.

Everything was going fine.

Until the day the Roland Ter Borsht showed up on our doorstep.

**A/N—oohhh…. Ominous cliffy, eh? LOL. (sigh) I'm sort of feeling better. Sort of. ARGH. Oh yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been putting specific thank-yous up. It's just… I'm too much of a lazy bum to either open Word when I get the Emails, or I'm too much of a bum to go to the reviews section to read them. (shrugs) sorry.**

**Love Bites**

**BBL**


	10. No Longer Safe

**Disclaimer: THEY'RE NOT MINE!!!!! Ok. I'm done.**

**LancerX12: Huh? That made ZERO sense. Explain—please.**

**WiNGS Of BeTRAYAl: Ok. I'll make a flashback of him tripping down the stairs just for you. Lol.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: I'm goin', I'm goin'. Lol. I always update as fast as my little fingers can go!!!!**

**Amysweety: Wait a sec- u read ALL the Fayte stuff???? Whoa…**

**A/N—YAY!!!!! I'm feeling BETTER!!!!! Yay me!!!!! Now I'm superbly hyper after listening Daft Punk, Goo Goo Dolls, and Matchbox Twenty and so on. I also had Redbull… WHHOO!!!**

**Is ANYONE glad that I'm back and **_**off**_** the edge of insanity? Anybody???? **

**BAZONKA BUNNIES!!!!!**

**Whoa… I haven't done that in, like, FOREVER!**

Max POV:

"What are you doing here?" I asked Ter Borsht darkly. He stared at me blankly. "I asked you a question chub-butt."

What really sucked at the moment was that I had Sylver in my arms, drinking a sippy- cup. Ter Borsht was staring at Sylver like she was freaking dinner or something.

"You mated," he stated blankly. It took all of my willpower right then _not_ to roll my eyes. "How many?" He asked me, finally looking at my face.

"Like I'm gonna tell a turd like you. Get out of my life- for the _second_ time." I slammed the door. Well, I _tried_ to. But the fat lard's foot got in the way.

"_How. Many,_" He grit out again.

I put Sylver on the ground and whispered, "Go tell daddy that momma said 'Easy'. Okay?"

Sylver nodded and running… sort of—to the stairs she called behind her, "Otay!" I turned back to Lard-butt, here, standing in my doorway.

"I thought we'd taught you guys a lesson when we mad all your workers retreat, when we let loose every experiment, and when we threatened to destroy all of your equipment. Was that enough? Or do we have to set a bomb to the place or something?" Hah. Fourteen Year Old Me was _back_ and rolling! Oh yeah. Ter Borsht twitched a little, looking agitated. Yes! I can _still_ get under people's skins.

Ter borsht eyes narrowed and suddenly his beefy fingers were around my neck and I was two feet from the floor.

Fang POV

As soon as Sylver came scrambling up the stairs, Crystal Light spilling out of her sippy (did I _really_ just say that?) yelping, "Momma said Easy!!!" I knew that something was up.

Easy was a word we told the kids to say if we _told _them to say it. And the four of us (Max, Iggy, Kayti and I) made sure that we only made them say it in an emergency. Kinda like our old U and A.

I leapt down the stairs, leaving Sylver with Kayti and Jinx, who were playing with building blocks.

Standing there, in our door way beefy himself, Roland Ter Borsht. He had his pudgy little fingers wrapped around Max's throat, holding her two feet up in the air.

"Let me make it clear to you _Maximom_," he sneered. "You and your little _thing_ you call a _family_ are no longer _safe_."

Fury rose up inside of me faster than I thought possible. Red hovered around the edges of my vision.

And suddenly I was flying through the air—wings _not out_—straight at Ter Borsht. He noticed me coming at him at the last second. But it was too late. I knocked Max out of his fingers and began throwing punches.

Part of Fang was still there—but this other half—the fighting… wasn't _me_. I just kept wailing at him until he was just a bloody mess.

When I finally pulled away, and I could see normal, Max was hovering on the other side of the room. Ter Borsht stared at me through two black eyes. I stared right back, disbelieving that I just did all that damage.

Surprisingly, Ter Borsht pulled himself up and dragged himself out of our house. But before he _disappeared_, he turned towards me and whispered darkly, "I'll use a _saw_, Fang." And he was gone.

Me, the almighty Fang,

Invincible,

Emotionless,

Silent and dark, Fang—

Fainted.

**A/N- WHOOP WHOOP!!!! I know it was short- but it was short for a REASON people!! Lol. You can tell I'm crazy. Good song, get it: Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. LOVE IT!!! Lol. Good song. gEt it. Listen to it. Put it on ur ipod or whatever. Lol.**

**HYPER B-B-L (and off the edge of insanity!!!!)**


	11. Mistaken World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. They're JP's. Deal.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Yeah. I thought it would be a little twist to add.**

**.missy.skye.: I'll update whenever I can. Glad u like it. :) **

**Vampiregirl25: The edge of insanity looks different to **_**everyone. **_** Appparently it doesn't look too bad to you. Huh.**

**BubbleBlower: u notice that your reviews are almost always the same exact thing? Glad you liked the chapter though. **

**Ice Secret: Whoa!!!! Okay, okay. I'll keep going!!! Lol. No need for the allegiance, person. Lol. Glad you like it that much. I will keep going. **

**LancerX12: nah, I guess not. Ter Borsht isn't exactly the pizza kind of guy. Lol.**

**xxApocolypseXx: Yes, it's fun to do the impossible. And- SHHH…. Don't **_**tell**_** everybody!!!**

**Amysweety: Yessiree- Fang did faint. Go and read that twice if ya have to!**

**WiNgS oF BeTrAyAl: I'm not so sure if I typed ur name right…. w/e. thanks for the encouragement. Its seems that Flying Fisher was the one encouraging me and then he just dropped off the face of the Earth! So…. Thank you!!!**

**A/N—so…… I'M HOME!!!!!! I'm back from that hell that I had to stay at for eight days. Ugh. It's good to be back. So…. Review on this chappter and I might make the next EXTTRRAAAAA LONG!!!!!**

**Lol**

**BTW- the ppp on my sister's latopp doesn't work. The dog ate the key, so we have to ppush the button a million times. SEE???????**

Iggy's PPOV

As soon as I heard Max yelling, "Fang! Fang? C'mon—snapp out of this!" I knew something was upp. (**ggrr)** Apparently the rest of the flock did too.

All of us tried to run downstairs at the same exact time. It didn't work, of course. I tripped over Jinx and anyone behind me, tripped over me. We all landed in a squirming heap on the bottom of the stairs.

I spit some of Kayti's hair out of my mouth and turned around to look at the front door. Max was kneeling over Fang, whom was unconscious. She looked pale, devastated, scared—helpless. Everything Max _wasn't._ Yet _another_ occurrence when I wished I was blind again.

We all rushed over after untangling arms from legs and hair from teeth. While everyone was trying to get Fang up, I took a good look at Max. Thick, swollen finger prints encircled her neck. They were to ppudgy to be Fang's so… who was it. I tried to meet her eyes, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were wild, distant. What was going _on?_

I hardly noticed the conversation swirling about. "How about we dump water on him?" "_ICE!_" "No, Syl, sorry babe." "How about we plug his nose? It always works in movies?!" "Too bad Iggy didn't make beans…" "Ew! Gazzy! That wouldn't work!"

"Who did this to you Max?" I murmured. All word flow froze and came to a halt. Even Jinx and Sylver looked interested.

Max lowered her head and eyes to stare at Fang. She took a deep, deep breath, trying to reassure herself. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she whispered, "Ter Borsht."

And then, almost like she was just floating around… she leaned down to Fang. No shame whatsoever, she leaned over him and pressed her mouth to his. After a few seconds she ppulled away. We all stood there, silent, wrapped upp in a tense little bubble.

After around a neck-breaking thirty seconds, Fang's eyes opened. Nobody moved, though—hell, I don't even think we were _breathing_! I could've set of a _bomb_ and nobody would have probably noticed.

Finally, in a voice totally not like Fang's—he muttered, "We're not…" but then he trailed to a stop, staring at Kayti.

We _all_ were. She was glowing…. Again. It had been a while since any of us had gotten seriously injured or whatever. But she was glowing, just like old times. "What are you doing?" I cried. I needed to stopp her. I was gonna lose her again.

She shrugged helplessly. "I can't do anything."

And just as fast as she started—she stopped glowing.

"What just Happened?" Nudge asked. We were all wondering the same thing, What _did_ just happen? Was the world finally coming to end…. Again?

"I…I think that I did it," Gazzy swallowed. All eyes turned to face him. "I just…. I thought—_make her stopp!_ And it did."

"Try something else," Kayti commanded. She seemed pretty agitated. Why? I'll never know.

Let me make this clear. I have never in my short, long life—have I ever done a cartwheel. I'm always stuck kicking Eraser ass, building bombs, making Gasman's life a play hell, or wreaking some sort of havoc. I don't have _time_ to practice gymnastics. But I'll tell you—I just did a freaking cartwheel as if I'd been doing them forever.

I caught myself, hands in the air, glaring at Gazzy. "Did you do that?" I asked darkly. He nodded, gulping.

Goody. One with mind control and the other with telepathy. This just keepppppppppppps (**What the HELL just happppppppppened? GGRRRRR.) ** getting better.

Kayti POV

On instinct, without even realizing it, my hands had circled around my stomach. Mother's natural reaction, I guess. Protect her babies?

Fang groaned from the floor, as if reminding us that he was there. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Gasman," he began, sounding like he was going to give one of his rare, but long speeches. "Don't do anything stupid."

Well, _that_ was certainly blunt!

Fang groaned again, sounding like he was in excruciating pain. "What _happened?_" We all blinked at him. After a second or so, it all seemed to flood back to him. He muttered, "I'm going to kill that ba—"

"Fang!" Max hissed, pointing to the toddlers.

"…nana sandwich," he finished weakly.

We all helped Fang up and onto the couch. Angel got him a glass of water. We all sat down around We sat down around him, Sylver bouncing on Gazzy's knee, Jinx on my lap.

"So we have to leave?" Iggy asked.

"Fang nodded. "Obviously they want us dead," he paused. "Again."

We were all silent. Well—until I heard, "Gazzy, don't stop it this time. Let's see what happens."

I was glowing—again.

As usual whenever Fayte decided to jump in, I felt like someone was trying to suck me up—but I wasn't going anywhere. It was usually a really fast process, sometimes I barely noticed it. Well—except for Iggy's blindness. I had literally felt like some outer force was trying to turn me inside out.

Max suddenly put her hand to her neck. The fat fingerprints were no longer there.

But here's something new:

I didn't feel exhausted. I didn't feel _anything_. I felt completely normal. But I'll keep that to myself… for now.

Fang POV

I felt like I'd just gotten run over by eighteen semis. It sucked.

"You guys—we need to get backpacks—it's back to the old days. We can't stay like this."

Every single member of the flock got up but Max and I. Suddenly she was leaning on, nervously clutching my sweatshirt, choking back tears. "I would have never wanted to have a kid," she whispered. "If I'd known that I would bring them into a world like this."

Everybody's made a mistake that they just… wish to undo, right? A big one, that screwed up your life for a period of time?

Well, Max was speaking of a 'mistake' though it really wasn't- that we would have until the day we die.

**A/N- SSOOO???**

**You like???**

**Yeah, I'm hyper….again. Check out my profile. I've made like, ultra changes to it!!!! Lol.**

**So. Give me say….. NINE FREAKING REVIEWS--- and I'll post the next chapter. Just nine. Kay? Rememeber, goal for a hundred? Give me MORE than nine, and I'll post and EVEN LOONNGERRR chapter. Deal? Okay.**

**Than you so much my loverly Friendoms.**

**-Hyper BBL**


	12. A Piece Of Home

**Hallie Lynette: I always update. Lol. If I can.**

**Flying Fisher: O.M.G- thank you sosososo (keeps going till voice is gone) much for those, like, zillion freaking reviews!!!!!!! I checked my email and saw like, twenty reviews. I was like, WHAT? Lmao. Thank you, tons. I'll make this chapter extra long…. Just cuz!!! Lol. THANK YOOUUUUU!!!!**

**I'll have some stupid cliché: Yes. That banana sandwich. Lol. Listen 2 dane cook.**

**xxApocolypsexx: Yeah…. They both have mind power stuffs now!!!**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Thank you. I liked the chapter 2. lol ;)**

**WingsOfBetrayal: I dunno how I came up with Gazzy's power. I got bored and was like, "Hey! NEW POWER!"**

**Bubble Blower: Yes. Banana Sandwich. Gotta luv it.**

**LancerX12: A mental psychologist…. Angel… MIND CONTROL! Duh…. Lol.**

**#$!$$(()()$&#$!$$!#$#()()&&$ (WHEEE)**

**A/N- Wow. Thanks (mostly) to Flying Fisher that this chapter is going up. Can ANYONE believe it?! Like, twenty some odd more reviews and I'll have a hundred!!! Yay! So…. Yeah. Here goes the longest chapter of my life. I think….. I hope.**

**FLYING BUNNIES!!!!!!! (heh, heh) **_**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END**_

Iggy POV

Everybody was silent while packing. I guess that if we talked it would just make it worse. As I packed my bag, I realized half of it was filled with explosive necessities. Oh man—if Max found out….

Let's just say I'd be bound to be blind again.

I tried my best to block out Angel's and Nudge's sobbing and Jinx's confused looks—but I couldn't.

You just can't ignore reality for too long, y'know?

Nudge's POV

Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy??????????

Every single time I wiped my cheeks more tears spilled over. _Pull yourself together!_ I yelled at myself, cramming a book into my bag. _It's just like moving._ Except we're never coming back.

I wonder if Angel's EVER gonna get the chance to actually graduate. She wanted to get a job in veterinary stuff.

Angel would have been the perfect vet. I mean, think about it? (pun intended).

And I was supposed to finish college soon too!

This _sucks!_

I stared down at my crammed bag. This was getting to be ridiculous. I glanced around my room, what used to be my home, to find one last piece of home to bring with me. And then I saw it, sitting on my dresser.

I picked up the pendant Gazzy had given to me for my eighteenth birthday. He had gotten it made especially for me, as to what Angel told me. It was a sterling silver N with wings around them. I slipped the pendant over my head, zipped up my bag and left my bedroom.

The tears were beginning to fall again.

_Stop it!_ I screamed again. _Moving is NOT the end of the world!!!_

Is it?

The Gasman's POV

I couldn't stand hearing Nudge cry. I just… _couldn't._ It was the most heart-wrenching sound. I took a deep shuddering breath as Nudge went by my door, sniffling. _Don't cry. Don't cry._ I couched myself. I regained control of myself and sat down on my bed.

I glanced around my demolished room. I went crazy trying to find it. And destroyed my room in the process.

_Where had I put it???_

I sighed, trying not to let the depression wave over me. My eyes welled up again and I furiously rubbed them against the palms of my hands.

Wait.

I stopped and glanced around. Everything was screwed up. My dresser drawers were hanging perilously off their hinges; my closet had hangers and clothes all over the floor of it. Any and every box was ripped open and its contents strewn everywhere. My beds sheets were dismantled and the huge Tupperware box I had under my bed was empty, anything in it somewhere else in my room. My desk had every piece of paper shoved off the edges, my high school books and college applications flipped over and ripped on the floor, underneath it.

I took a deep breath, thinking of my new power. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to picture it in my head.

_A golden chain. Long, shimmery, throws rainbows in the sunlight. A dragon with angel wings hanging off of it, its ruby eyes glinting brightly. Its tail curled around itself, mouth open in a silent, eternal roar._

I felt a dead weight appear around my neck. I glanced down to my chest and there it was! Nudge had gotten it for me for my birthday! I remembered putting it away, not wanting to wear because I knew I'd ruin it.

Tears of happiness and relief filled my eyes ad I pushed them away. I'm not a wimp like that. I won't cry just because I found the pendant Nudge gave me.

We had each other. We had family. Love. Life.

That was all this world needed- right?

Kayti POV

Who could've expected this? Who would've even _thought_ that this could happen again? And _why the hell_ does Ter Borsht show up right in the middle of life going _right_ for once?

Okay. Maybe _right_ isn't exactly the best definition. Bones just died and I'm pregnant again.

But we had _just_ cheered Angel up!!! And the Gasman had telepathy! I mean—he can control things with his _mind_—how cool is that?

And…well, Fayte's back, but there's not the chance that it's gonna kill me again now! But, nobody knows that yet. That's for me to know and them… too. Soon. And—yeah, Jinx has super speed and _object_ Fayte, but—it's cool, right? Sylver and her ice chucking skills were a bit off the walls for now, but hey….

Family is Family is Family—right?

We wouldn't be a family if you forgot any of us. It's like pi. Rational, irrational and makes you wanna shoot yourself in the face when you try to figure it out.

Angel POV

I so wished that I had Gazzy's power right now. If I did, my room would be completely demolished and I wouldn't have this two ton weight anger on me.

I took a deep breath, trying to get control of my temper.

As I crammed things into my bag I tried to ignore everyone's mind. It was _ridiculous_.

_Bones, why'd you have to go this way?_ I pleaded.

I was 99.98 percent sure that it was Ter Borsht that killed him. But where did he get the….

Oh.

How could we have been so _stupid?!_ I picked up a glass blown unicorn that was sitting on my window sill and threw it against the wall. It shattered; the little glass pieces throwing rainbows as they fell to the ground.

I prayed that Jinx wouldn't come in here. Because I have the strength to throw that thing against the wall a million times.

I sat hopelessly down on my bed, staring blindly up onto my shelf with stuffed animals. I had gotten ten—collectibles. Everyone's mind sort of forced their own way to me.

The Gasman was picturing the pendant Nudge had given him. He'd lost it a while back and was probably in the process of finding it again. _Where did I put it??!!_ He screamed at himself.

Nudge was just yelling why in her head over and over again. Soon it didn't even sound like _why_ anymore. It was more like waahhh…..

Iggy was cursing reality to fiery pits of Hades. _What the HELL?!_ He screamed at himself. I didn't even wanna know.

Kayti was singing We Are Family over and over again… comforting herself maybe?

I skipped over Max and Fang's mind. They deserved their privacy. Especially Max.

Yeah… Max deserves a lot better than _this._

Fang POV

We were packing. Packing-packing-packing… it just keeps _going._

I sighed, throwing a shirt on the floor.

Perfect.

"_MAX!" Angel shrieked._

_Max was spiraling towards the ground, twisting and writhing in pain, her wings folded in against her back. Tears were pouring from her eyes, her face portraying pure agony._

_I was shooting down after her, faster than a bullet. I shot past her, held my arms open and caught her. I lost a few feet but surged back up to Flock._

"_You guys!" the vision-me yelled. "We've gotta get her somewhere safe!"_

_The Flock landed somewhere unidentifiable. The vision wouldn't let me see peripherally. _

_Within seconds, Max stopped writhing and crying. She lay there limp as a rag doll. We all stared at her, fear filling me up like a balloon. Was she…?_

_Suddenly Max rolled over and hurled. She stayed on her hands and knees for a minute. _

_That was all the time it took. _

"_Max?" The Gasman's voice sounded curious. _

_We all looked at him. What was he doing—trying to TALK to her???_

"_What's that on your neck?"_

_We all looked closer._

_There is was, in gruesome, tattoo-like numbers._

_Her expiration date._

I was practically knocked down. Actually—I was.

I fell to my knees, the force of the vision knocking the breath out of me.

"Fang?" Max rushed over to me, trying to control herself, visibly restraining fear. She grabbed my outstretched hand and pulled me up.

As soon as I was standing, I latched onto her. Which was something I normally wouldn't do, but this wasn't a normal instance.

"Fang?" Max whispered, using the same voice she used with Angel. "What's the matter?"

"Lemme see your neck," I pleaded. Yeah, Fang, pleading. The world really _is_ ending.

Max gave me a peculiar look, but turned around, baring her neck to me. It was normal, just her skin, and the top of her shirt. I let out a breath of relief.

Max turned back to me. "What'd you see?" she asked.

I shook my head, unwilling to share the terrible thing that I had just seen. Max didn't need to know that her time was coming to an end. She didn't need to know that.

**(Time skip. They're…. leaving)**

The nine of us (Ten if you count the gone-mute-Total) stood in front of our old home, staring up at it wearily. Tears were silently streaming down Nudge's face and Gazzy had his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. Kayti was leaning heavily against Iggy, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Iggy had an armed draped over her shoulders, trying to calm her some. Angel wasn't even looking at the house. She was staring up at the sky, her eyes curiously dead. Max was holding Sylver in her arms, which was in a comfortable slumber.

I stared at my baby, me and Max's baby. Her hair was black, with few streaks of brown through it. She always wanted it in a ponytail. Her hair wasn't as wild as Nudge's, just wavy. Her skin had the same tone as mine. Sort of tanned, but not fully. Her eyes were the same color as Max's. Almost an dark, ocean blue.

Sylver shouldn't have had to come into a world like this.

Slowly, one by one, we all turned and took off into the air.

Max POV

We'd been flying for a few hours now and Sylver was beginning to feel like a dead weight in my arms. Kayti and Iggy were alternating holding Jinx. Every now and then he'd squirm out of their arms and snap out his wings. He was pretty good at flying, too. Kid was a fast learner, alright. But after ten minutes or so, he'd start to lose altitude and Kayti of Iggy would lift him up into their arms for twenty minutes before he decided he was ready to try again.

Fang kept asking if I wanted him to take Sylver and every single time I shook my head no. Fang had the backpack filled with food, so he didn't need anymore weight on his arms.

"So where do you wanna go for a while—so that we can formulate a plan?" I finally asked.

"Your mom's!" Total piped up. Everybody glanced at him. If dog's could blush, Total would definitely be right now. "I mean, we could stay there for a night, think of a plan and go. And Max can get her fill of chocolate chip cookies."

Everybody shared a smile with that.

"Alright," I said. "Who's in for mama's place?"

"Me!"

"Yeah!"

"Sure,"

"Whatever,"

"_Ice_!"

"NO!"

As depressing as everything that we'd just gone through had been I couldn't help but laughing and Sylver's enthusiasm. "Wanna go to grandmas?" I asked her gently.

She tugged on her ponytail, nodding.

"Hey Iggy?" I asked.

"I'll take her," I didn't even need to finish my sentence.

"Thanks Ig," I sighed gratefully. Fang glared at me and I raised a defiant eyebrow. "What? Don't give me that look. You've got God Knows how many pounds of stuff in that bag. Iggy's only got Jinx's clothes and some baby toys." _Hopefully not a bag full of explosives,_ I added in my head. I didn't miss Angel's knowing smile.

And then it happened again.

The mind blowing pain, the construction site in my head…

_The brain attacks._

**(I was gonna stop here…. But then I thought about my plan and that would've screwed it up.)**

I let out an ear piercing shriek. My wings folding against my back, as useless as crumbled paper. I was twisting, writhing as I fell through the air. I heard Angel shriek my name in terror and fright.

_Notagainnotagainnotagainnotagain!!!!_ I screamed in my head. Why? Why _now_ of all possible times? After eight and a half years—_now_?!

I felt myself land hard in Fang's waiting arms. He must have had to flown pretty damn fast to catch me like that.

I heard Fang chanting, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no—NOT NOW!" He just about screamed. He said something to the rest of the flock but got cut off by my pitiful wail.

I felt solid ground below me, cool and reassuring. Just like that—it stopped. I opened my eyes.

_Stop moving!_ I wanted to shout at them. _Why are you guys walking a circle around me???_ But I couldn't get my mouth to formulate words. I couldn't move.

The only thing that fully registered was the heaving in my stomach. I felt Fang's hand brush over my forehead.

"_Not now…"_ I heard Fang barely whisper. Not now, what? What was he talking about? I wanted to ask him, but he was still moving. _Stop moving you wieners!_

I felt thoroughly pathetic, lying here on the ground, not even able to move very much.

"Max?" Angel's voice was scared stiff.

"Mackie?" Jinx asked, his voice filled with fear. _I'm okay,_ I wanted to reassure everyone. But I couldn't.

I lay still for a few more minutes. I felt the tension in the air around me get thicker.

I had to move.

Abruptly, I rolled over and hurled.

Everybody leapt out of the way. Faintly, I heard Sylver whimper, "Mama?"

I stayed there for a few moments, making sure my stomach was empty. My hair fell over my shoulders, exposing my neck to the chilly air around us, making me shiver, a shudder rippling through me.

"Max?" Gazzy's curious voice reached me through the haze of my brain. I felt weak, powerless. A 25 year old yakking up her guts in the middle of some forest.

"What's that on your neck?"

On instinct, I raised my hand to my neck. Nothing. It felt normal.

"What?" I asked.

Suddenly Angel burst into tears and I could see Nudge's lower lip begin to tremble. The Gasman's face was painted with horror. Iggy and Kayti looked green.

I turned to face Fang. "What?" I asked again, panic beginning to drown me. His face was scared stiff and he looked like he was going to break down in tears too.

"You…you're…you…you're gonna…. Expire…"

I didn't hear anything else that he said.

I was out cold.

**MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Lol. Sorry bout that. Can u believe that I typed all of this in one freakin day- WITH interruptions AND a timer???? So yeah, thank Flying Fisher for this chapter. **

**Anywhoo- give me ten reviews for this. And I'll write the next chapter. More? And I'll write more? Each extra review equals an extra explanatory paragraph. So yeah…. Review.**

**Thank u AGAIN Flying Fisher. For the, like, twenty reviews!**

**BBL**


	13. Falling Down The Stairs

**Disclaiming thingy: Nope. Jp's.**

**Flying Fisher: Longish? Long ISH??? That's gotta b the longest review EVER!!! Lol. But thank you for that. And don't you go getting ur knickers in a twist! I know what I'm doing with Max. Maybe…. I might even slip a couple of hints…. ;) lol**

**xxApocolypsexx: loophole, shmoophole—I GOTTA PLAN!!! Lol**

**Bubble Blower: Very good emotion in that review. Yes. The expiration date.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Now will someone PLEASE tell me who made this illegal? And I never said I'd kill her….**

**EVIL-max: Um… I never mentioned anywhere that she was **_**dead.**_

**I'll have some stupid cliché: SORRY!!!! I MADE MAX'S EYES BLUE. THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BROWN!!!!!! (Thank you… for that… cliché…. Lol)**

**CITCAT826: WHAT??? You read ALL of them???? Okay, I'm a speed-reader here but…still- -woah! Glad you liked them though!**

**WWF: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! (Ducks and runs) YOU were the one who decided to read it!!! LOL. I know what I'm doing. Thanks 4 reviewing!**

**WingsOfBetrayal: Yeah. Jinx has some grammar issues.**

**Brenna: Isn't she, like, EVERYONE's fave character????**

**(An anonomous with a lot of C's in the name): Thank you for reading Fayte. Keep going.**

_**A/N- so how did u guys like that super long chapter????**_

_**Well, I guess that I'm gonna have to make this chapter long too, considering Flying Fisher gave me a review that ccounted like, THREE! So… yeah—I'll add some fun/explanatory paragraphs. And CHILLOUT! I KNOW what I'm doing with Max. (snicker, snicker, laugh)**_

_**FLYING BAZONKA BUNNIES!!!!!!!! (will eat your brains—lmao)**_

Fang POV

The second she fell from the sky, I knew it was going to be happening. I knew it. It's one of those gut feelings that you get, that you just _understand._ And now, staring at her unconscious form, repeatedly making sure that her heart was still beating, I understood.

Okay, we had 98 percent human in us, and we're interacting with them—but we're still not supposed to _be._

And, yeah, Confucius speaking—everyone's going to die one day—but more importantly, _us_.

_We_ were supposed to be dead.

_That's right Fang. D-E-A-D._

I almost jumped a mile right there. Now I knew how Max felt with having Jeb in her head. Except _my_ voice was a murderous, malicious, intent-on-massacring-the-flock- kind of Voice.

_Big_ difference.

I thought back to before I had… fainted. Before ter Borsht had just _disappeared._ He'd said something that hadn't sparked my interest until I realized just _what_ he'd said.

"_I'll use a _saw,_ Fang,"_ he said.

A saw.

A _freaking saw_

I felt myself get dizzy all over again.

It all clicked now.

Now, of all freaking times.

The voices. Ter Borsht showing up. Him nearly choking Max to death. Me beating him up, but not enough to kill him. His quote. The _saw_. The voice talking _about_ a saw.

They were still after us.

Not that they had ever quit or anything. I mean the e-mails about someone who knew everything about us—only the School did. Or Itex. Or whatever. Only _they_ knew. Throughout the eight years of freedom, family reunions, weddings, baby showers, anniversary's, kisses, first loves, births, birthdays, fights, make-ups… throughout it all—there was _some_ kind of… _tension_. Something in the air that made us all glance up and look around us. Make the hairs on the back of our necks prickle.

**Flashback**

_It was The Gasman's eighteenth birthday. We were all gathered around the humongous cake that Iggy and Kayti had baked in our just as big oven. There were eighteen candles arranged in a big G. _

"_Happy birthday Gaz," Nudge said shyly, handing him her small present. The Gasman gave her a genuine smile before saying, "thanks Nudge."_

_We sang happy birthday loudly, Jinx pitching in, too. He was hitting everybody's butts with one of his cardboard blocks Iggy had made him._

_Gazzy was leaning in to blow out the candles and stopped. He leaned up very slowly, glancing around him._

"_What?" Max questioned, looking nervous too, suddenly._

_Gasman shook his head, leaning forward yet again to blow out the candles._

**End**

All of us had felt it too, on that day. Just as he was leaning forward to blow them out, I felt like there were eyes on me. I mean, yeah the Flock was looking everywhere—but they were mostly staring at Gazzy.

There was another time too…

**Flashback**

_I was walking down the street to a Ju Jitsu studio a few blocks from our house. I was dodging looks from everyone, feeling wound tighter than a rubber band stretched to its snapping limit. Some people who seemed to recognize me gasped a little, but hurried on._

_And then… I felt it._

_I came to a sudden halt and whipped my head from side to side. I did a one-eighty but saw nothing suspicious._

_What the hell?!_

**End**

There were people watching us during times that were most unexpected. Somebody, something was coming to get us. Apparently it already got Max.

It dawned on me just then.

What was I going to do without Max?!

_**Max POV**_

I felt horrible. I was lying on something that felt very familiar to my back. It wasn't comfortable, but didn't hurt either. Actually _very_ welcoming…

A forest floor.

What had _happened?!_

And then it all hit me with the force of five two-ton trucks.

My expiration date. My expiration date had come.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and tried to think happy thoughts.

Fang falling down the stairs!

"_Fang!" I yelled up the stairs. "I think I did something wrong!"_

"_Did _what_ wrong?!" he called back, wary. Yelling in our house was something we were beginning to get accustomed to. _

"…_the macaroni."_

_I heard Fang begin to thump down the stairs. I also heard Angel yelling to me, "How the hell do you burn _macaroni_, Max?"_

"_I don't know," I replied._

"_I think you're the only person on this planet who can do that._

"_The only _mutant_," I corrected her._

_Suddenly there was a loud thump, thud, and a crash. I ran into the living to see Angel gawking at Fang—_

_Who was on the _floor

_His left leg was on the stairs and his right leg was sort of folded underneath. His arms were out keeping him from falling the rest of the way. Suddenly his arms slipped and he tumbled down the rest of the stairs._

_I blinked at him. He looked up at me as if daring me to say something._

_So I did._

"_What just happened?" I asked._

_He sighed, pulling himself up. "I tripped."_

_And suddenly the entire house went up into an uproarious laughter._

Yes, Max! I coaxed myself. Happy, happy thoughts…

"Max???"

"Mamma?"

I pried my eyelids open. The Flock was circled around me, Angel, Nudge, and Kayti were crying. Iggy was looking as though he were ready to crap his pants. Gazzy looked as though he were ready to drive himself through a wall. Sylver and Jinx were holding hands, Jinx mumbling something incoherent.

Fang suddenly pulled me up, bringing me into his chest, hugging me with enough force to break regular person's ribs. I let him hug me, to upset to say anything.

When he finally let go of me, I pulled myself into a sitting position.

**Maximum.**

_Yeah, Jeb?_ For once in my life, I actually welcomed him. Hey—who knows? He might comfort me.

**There's a chance that you can save yourself. And your flock.**

_What the _hell_ are you talking about?_ I snapped.

**There's a chance that you can survive. You have to get to Itex though.**

_And what's there?_ I practically sneered.

**A way to reverse the expiration date.**

_WHAT?_

But there was no response from him. None at all.

Now to tell the flock….

**A/N- Not the ten reviews I was hoping for—but u thank Flying Fisher AGAIN 4 this chapter, cuz he gave me like, a three paragraphed review. So…. Ten reviews on this one, or a couple…. Longish ones, and I'll post again. Are you guys liking this??? TELL ME!!!!!!!! Lol. **

**BBL**

_**WAIT A SEC!!!!!!**_

_**I start hip hop and ballet on Saturday. X-country running has started in school too, so… don't expect TOO much—kay? **_

_**-BBL-**_


	14. Escapes

**Disclaimer: Not mines.**

**Flying Fisher: Isnt that the point? Keep the reader guessing??? And I'm not the devil!!!!... maybe a close second cousin's best friend of the devil, but not it…. Lol. And yes…. I guess I'm gonna have to type another 7 page chapter….**

**LancerX12: You're right. **_**Why**_** did u say all that??? EXPLAIN!!! Lol. (sexist!!!!) lol**

**I-LIVE-4-MAXIMUM-RIDE: wow. I didn't know her expiration date could make ppl CRY. Woah… thanks!!!**

**I'll have some stupid cliché: Your welcome. And thank YOU. **

**Just another fortune cookie: Thank you!! And the plot is only like that 2 keep u guessing.**

**Bubble Blower: Yes… Fang tripping. Thanks. Hip-hop so far is fun. Im really good!!!**

**xxApocolypsexx: woah. That's not a sugar RUSH. That's like a… a… sugar TAKEOVER!!! Lol. Thanks 4 the review. I don't count on letting them fail… but u just gave me an idea!!!!!**

**Vampiregirl252: thank yous bratt. Wait… have u even read the last three chapts????**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Hope. I gave hope. I like the sound of that….**

**WingsOfBetrayal: Yeah…. I did that falling scene just for u and those fans out there who have been dying to see Fang trip!!!**

**EVIL-max: woah…. All caps. Lol. Wow. I really didn't even know if you COULD burn macaroni…. And the easy mac kind too…. Lmao.**

**Meepisms: omg! I will!!!! (lol…. That was joke…)**

_**A/N—WOW!!!! I absolutely LOVE u guys!!! Thank you for all those reviews!!!!! Only two more and I'll get one hundred!!!! You guys have been SO freakin supportive and have granted me the longish reviews!!! (especially YOU Flying Fisher…. Yeeshums!!!) so…. I think I owe you PAGES of explaining!!!! (sneaky smile)**_

_**FLYING DEVIL BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fang POV**_

As soon as Max had sat up she sort of went into a dazed look. What was happening? She wasn't expiring _all ready??_

But after a second she shook her head, as if clearing away a nightmare and swore…. Quite loudly." We all stared at her for a second, before she remembered that the babies were here and put a hand over her mouth, muttering, "Oops," under her breath.

"What happened?" we all asked simultaneously. Apparently I wasn't the only one wondering.

Her face became pinched, angry. "We have to get to Itex. _Soon._ As in… _now._"

"Why?" Kayti asked, hugging Jinx to her.

Max shook her head again and pulled herself up on shaking legs. "I… I'll tell you once we're in the air. We don't have any time to lose."

And I think Iggy and I were the only ones who heard her barely even audible, "_Because I don't wanna die,_"

_**Max POV**_

We all took off one by one, except flying at a quicker pace than before. _I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die._ I chanted senselessly over and over in my head. Fang and his stupid almost-mind-reader-skills flew slightly over to me. "You're shaking," he observed quietly.

I clenched my teeth and gnashed them together. "Any other wonderful observations Captain Obvious?" I snapped. I expected to hear, _Why are you so irritable?_ Because I'm gonna _die!_

"You're not gonna die," he whispered. Had I been saying that out loud? "No," he smirked. "Your face is my favorite book to read."

_EW._ When did Fang go mushy?

"When I found out you might die," he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. I ignored the comment, knowing that he would probably have a comeback for it anyway.

"Are we still going to your mom's?" Total asked sometime later.

I frowned, thinking about it. I only had so many days till I… _expired_.

"No…" I finally sighed. "We need to get to Itex… or the World's Best Vet Office," I sneered the name like a disease. The best Vet's hospital… my _ass_.

Need wasn't a good enough word to describe why we needed to get there. We _had_ to. Otherwise I was gonna die.

_**Iggy POV**_

Max was…. Scared. Our fearless leader—scared. Hadn't we already saved the world from its end? So why was it happening again?

I sighed, barely holding Jinx up, whose three foot wingspan could carry him a mile or so.

What were my… co-workers going to say when they found out I was gone? What would _everyone_ say when they found out the _entire flock_ was gone.

What would they think when they find out their favorite (only) technician just _disappeared_. Just like that. Poof. No more Jeff.

What would the world say when they find out their saviors are _gone?_ Would it be, like, nationwide panic?

"Iggy," Angel's voice was strained. "Fang's the only one who can see the future. Stop your… brooding or whatever." Despite the circumstances, we all burst out laughing. Angel always knew how to cheer us up. "Duh! I read your _minds!" _

Of course.

"Hey Angel?" I heard Total ask. "What do you think would have happened if you could've been a vet?" his voice was quiet, hesitant. We continued flying a few miles or so before Angel answered.

"I dunno Total," her voice was so soft, it almost seemed like the wind whipped it away from us. "What would it have been like if Iggy made manager of his technician place? If Gazzy _had_ joined the Armed Forces? Or if Max could have found a better studio to open her self-defense skills? Kayti getting her artwork in a museum? Or if Fang could have worked with the highest masters of ju-jitsu? What if Nudge could teach students how to speak Spanish and French? What would have happened then? Would it have made any of a difference? Ter Borsht still would have come after us… so…. What does it matter?"

The rest of the flight was in silence.

Kayti POV

The wind whipping past my face… the sun warming my wings and back…. The soft _whoosh_ of my wings pushing past the tainted, dirty air of this world. My eyes were closed, seeing red; the sun was shining too brightly.

This was _bliss_.

This was an escape from the world outside of me. It was an escape from anything, from _every_thing.

I could feel that we were all exhausted, tired, and hungry. Yet, I could also feel that we were a few miles off of the World's Best V—Itex. What was Max going to do? We couldn't storm the place tired and half-starving. No. That wouldn't work. We'd certainly be killed then.

"Max," I called out. She glanced back, her face blanker than Fang's had ever been. "I think we should stop now, get some food, rest up—and _then_ go kick their a…butts."

We were all silent for a few moments. I caught Jinx just before he fell again. He was certainly going to sleep like a rock tonight.

"Okay," she agreed.

We landed somewhere in this park-thing, behind a few trees. Fang sent Iggy and I to go get food. He and Max stayed with the other kids.

_**Fang POV**_

Max sat blandly on the park bench, staring aimlessly as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel tossed a Frisbee around that Nudge had brought. Max sat there for a few minutes, watching them, as a confused, bemused look fell upon her face.

I sat down next to her, planning my next words carefully. "Watcha thinking, Max?" I asked.

She sounded almost angry when she replied, "what the _hell_ am I doing?! I'm about to die! Why aren't I having _fun?_" and then she let out a laugh. It was the kind of laugh that I hadn't heard from her in a long time. It was full, tinkly, and totally Max. "You guys!" she called out to them. "Throw it to me."

And she joined into the Frisbee game.

At one point, the Frisbee was sailing through the air and suddenly it was on the ground, encrusted with ice. We all froze, but Max scooped Sylver up and spun her around. "Don't do that, okay babygirl?"

"Why?" Sylver blurted.

"No Why's. You can only do that at home, okay?"

"Okie-dokes!" she squealed. Max put her down and laughed as she went scampering away, chasing wildly after Total.

I smiled to myself, realizing that Max was making the best of this if… if it ended badly. So I scooped up a handful of grass, bundled it up and threw it at her. It landed dead on the back of her head. The Frisbee whizzed past her head, but she didn't flinch at all.

She turned slowly, that Twilight zone look on her face. "Did you just throw grass at me?" she asked with the perfect amount of scariness.

Not enough for me.

I shrugged, averting my gaze, folding my hands in front of me. It didn't have the same affect as I wanted it to; I was wearing my black cargos, black T-shirt, and hoodie. Max suddenly lunged for me, tackling me to the ground. We rolled around, laughing, blindly throwing soft punches and smacks at each other. She managed to get on top of me and glared down at me, trying to stop laughing. "Oh no," she scolded. "You do _not_ throw grass at me!"

She picked up a few blades and stuffed them into my mouth. And she off running.

After spitting the cow food out of my mouth, I took off after her. Even though she had a head start, I was still hot on her heels.

I jumped on her back, and she shrieked, falling. I sat contentedly on her back. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were watching us, trying to control their own giggles. "Whadaya say, you guys?" I asked them. "Should I just stay here?"

"Yeah!"

"Do it Fang!"

"Totally!"

I looked down at Max. "Or maybe I could just…" I trailed off, letting my fingers roam up her sides. I pinched softly and she squeaked.

"Fang…" her voice was breathless. "You tickle me… I swear to God that will be your worst mistake." The slight breathiness made the sarcasm and threat softer, somehow.

"Even more regret than when you got knocked up?" I asked, joking.

All of a sudden Max was sitting on my back, and had my arms in chicken wings behind me. _How did I get down here?!_ She leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You shouldn't have said that Fangy-boy. You really shouldn't have."

"Why?" I asked, gauging her reaction.

Suddenly there was a voice yelling, "Yo! Get a room! I didn't get my sight back for _this_."

Max rolled off of me and stood up. She sprinted towards where Iggy was leaning over, putting the bags of food on the bench. She leapt up onto his back, wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

Iggy must have jumped a mile, even though he'd probably heard her running. "Jesus, Max? What are _doing_?"

"being _me_," she replied. "Now give me a piggyback ride."

Now, picture this. A twenty-five year old avian- human hybrid, on another's back, demanding a piggyback ride—when she was dying. It was quite amusing, to say the least.

"No!" Iggy cried, trying to remain the slightest bit of his dignity.

Max shrugged, punching him playfully in the side. "Well, I really down know what else you could do, seeing as I'm not getting off until I get my piggyback ride."

Okay, maybe this side of Max wasn't so bad.

Iggy sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win this fight.

So Iggy carried Max halfway around the park.

It wasn't so bad seeing Max in such a good mood.

We just had to find a way to keep her from dying.

**A/N-Sorry it took so freakin long to update!!! I was like, SO busy over the weekend. I had my dance classes and then my dad made me, like, mega clean the house. But… thank you for the reviews!!! IM AT A HUNDRED!!!! Thank you sososososo much!!!! I'll keep going, if you keep reviewing.**

**-Bitten**

_**PS- I've got practice from Mon- Thurs…. so … yeah.**_


	15. All Growed Up!

**Disclaimer: Not mine. JP's**

**Flying Fisher: Yeah… I remembered u asking me about what they did in the real world and… well—I told u!! And r u **_**really**_** gonna cross… six continents just to find a girl with a crazy obsession with writing who wants to be an author one day? Yes? No? hmm…**

**Just another fortune cookie: Yes. I get the gist. I'll keep going till I get 2 the end. (sobs)**

**LancerX12: Lol. I just had to add a funny bit in there. It was getting too depressing for me. Glad u liked it! Aww… thx 4 that PM. Glad 2 know I'm better than I thought**

**Bubble Blower: Yep. Making the most of it. And… that's kewl.**

**WingsOfBetrayal: Once again, no problem. I **_**wanted**_** to illustrate him tripping anyway! Yeah… I think **_**everyone**_** wants to see Max on the edge of insanity!**

**A/N- **_**We made it to a hundred!! YYAAAYY!!! Thank you guys sososo much! (Flying Fisher, yet again, and WingsOfBetrayal) A warning, before we get too far, this story, DOES have to come to an end soon! But… as soon as this is finished, Im gonna be working on the vampire story I started…so….**_

_**Max POV**_

It was so weird… having to be happy for Fang and the rest of the Flock. I could _feel_ their worry, sadness, pain, rolling off of them like bricks from a cliff. And me and my stupid power… I sucked it all right up like a vacuum.

Jumping on Iggy—I have to admit—was fun. His bewildered expression was definitely what Nudge would call a "_click, click, camera"_ moment. It was absolutely priceless. And stuffing grass in Fang's face was _great_!

But inside… I felt horrible. I felt bad because I knew that Sylver and Jinx were confused. Like… _why is everybody crying and now they're all laughing? What's going on?_ Honest… if I had known that I'd be bringing a child into a world like this… I would have never had her.

_**Angel POV**_

After everybody had calmed down and Iggy and Kayti had come back, we sat down to eat.

Fang was still spitting grass out of his mouth around the sandwich he'd made. _Is Max going to be okay?_ He asked me.

My head snapped up and Max gave me a peculiar look. "You alright Ange?" she asked.

I blinked for a second. "Yeah… I'm fine." I replied. _…how to save myself…_ she thought. _Fang," _I called out softly to him. He gave a discreet nod to show that he was listening. _No… she's not._ Fang snapped his fingers suddenly and reached for the bag.

"I almost forgot," he muttered. _She still likes lollipops?_ I smiled, big and wide. _Thanks._ He pulled out seven lollipops and handed one to each of us. He saved the cherry flavored for Max.

When he handed it to her, she looked up at him with the ghost of a smile. _He knows these are my favorite_, she thought. She glanced down at the lollipop wistfully. _My last lollipop…_

_**Fang POV**_

I handed the lollipop to Max and watched her slowly unwrap it and stick it in her mouth. She shook her head really quick and pulled it out. "You guys," she said softly. "You got a two hour nap. Make the most of it. Then… Itex," she muttered the word like a curse.

_FaXnEsSFaXnEsSfAxNeSs_

Later on the rest of the Flock was sleeping but Max and me. Her lips were stained red from the cherry lollipop I'd given her earlier. She had fallen asleep for about an hour, before she jolted awake, breathing hard, glancing around nervously. Ever since then, she sat stiff- backed, glancing around every now and then.

Max caught my eye and gave a tight smile. Her stained lips quivered for a minutes and she glanced away.

Suddenly I was walking forward kissing Max like no tomorrow. When she pulled away—she was crying. "Don't let me die Fang. Please don't let me die. I don't wanna die. I don't…" I looked around; everyone was sleeping lightly, even Sylver and Jinx, who were curled around each other, Jinx with the protective look on his defiant four year old face.

I wrapped my arms around Max, not saying anything.

_I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna die_

_I don't wanna d…_

Her words circled my brain.

"We're not gonna let you die Max. _I_ won't let you die.

!!#$#(&()&(()()&(&&#$#$!$!#$#$#$$

Within an hour, we were all flying again, after refueling, changing diapers, wiping away tears, and pulling up heavy sleepers. (Nudge) I held Sylver, who was sleepily sucking on her pinky, and holding a plastic keychain. Jinx was up and about, after having three chocolate bars; he was like a volcano ready to explode.

"Up and away, you guys… to Itex," My orders were quiet, but firm. Max hadn't said anything yet, and I knew she was mentally preparing herself for her explanation, and what was to come.

Once we were up in the air, Max began to speak. It sounded like a full written speech, and I was pretty sure that Jeb had something to do with some of it. "Alright you guys," she sighed. "The… Jeb told me that there was a way to survive, a way to live." I nearly dropped Sylver from surprise, and still took just as much to surprise me; but _hell_, repeat that?! Max smirked in my direction.

"I know you're surprised Fang, no need to let the world know," Damn emotions. "He also told me that I could…_save all of you too_."

"What do you mean?" Gazzy blurted darkly. He was scowling to the sky; nearly squeezing Total to death before he barked, "Let me _breathe! _You're breaking my _ribs_!" Gazzy glanced down to Total and loosed his grip. An apologetic "sorry" was mumbled.

"I don't know," Max growled through clenched teeth. "That one part he feels the need _not_ to tell me. And it's irritating me to all get-out!"

"Daddy," Sylver yawned from my arms. I glanced down at her, trying to lose the dark look on my face, in hope of not scaring her. "I thirsy," she sighed, sticking one of the keys in her mouth. She'd already teethed, and knew how to talk in complete sentences… but she didn't. At least not right after she woke up.

"Can you wait?" I asked her gently.

A small smile played on her little lips and she opened her eyes, a glowing hazel. "Okay," she whispered. "When can I fly?"

I wanted to laugh, but held back, smiling widely. "One day, babe, one day."

"Okay," Oh jeez. How did Max and I come up with such and agreeable child?!

"I wanna fly now." Oh, man. Rewind: I take that back. I shook my head. She dropped her little plastic keys and the whole flock watched them spiral down towards the highway below us. _Ooh… I hope that person had insurance._

"Syl…" Max warned. It wasn't her full name, so Sylver must have thought, and _known_ it was just the beginning.

She kicked her legs on my forearms and twitched. "I wanna fly _now_," she drawled out the word, scrunching her face up angrily.

"No," I scolded, using the stern voice Max had to teach me how to use and when. I was so uneducated when it came to the parenting department.

And suddenly Sylver was kicking, and throwing her little fists everywhere screaming that she wanted to "be growed up too".

And then she was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

And… _flying?!!_

Her little spotted wings were flapping hard and she was soon flying next to us. "See!" She squealed. "I growed up too! I growed up too!"

**OH MY GOD!!! Im so freaking sorry that it took so long! I'll put the complete story here, but you guys cant bother me about it!!!!**

_**I hurt my knees when Iwas running X-country, so I had to go get Xrays and MRI's and the doctor told me she didn't want me running AT ALL until she got the results back.So I was depressed all week and considering playing in the middle of a highway!!!**_

_**But I didn't… so no worries. But yes, Im back and in one piece, but with aching knees. PRAY FOR ME PEOPLE!!! Or something. Im really upset that I cant run.**_

_**BBL **_

_**TWELVE REVIEWS AND ILL POST AGAIN**_


	16. She Won't Fall

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I am tempted to let out a string of colorful words. NO! It's JP's!!!!!!!**

**Meepisms: omg! I will. Lol**

**PencilHead: Yes, strangley enough, I'll count it.**

**Maximum Ride all the way: Good…to…know…. Lol**

**Brebreisme: lol. Try TPYING it. Its even weirder.**

**xxApocolypsexx: Definitely, dood, definitely. **

**Read238: Wah…. All threee? I hope they weren't **_**too**_** crappy. Lol.**

**Wings of Betrayal: The knees is sorta my fault anyway…. I could LIVE off of cherry lollipops!!! And gotta love the growed up ramble. Gotta love it! **

**Bubble Blower: lol Thank you. And I hope my knees get better too. :)**

_**Thanks for the reviews…--. Is it really that bad that it took twice as long as it did for me to write that chapter??? ANYWAYS—whoever reviews this chapter I will give them a lollipop bouquet!! (virtual one, that is) **_

_**MAX POV**_

OhmiGod. She's only two and she's flying. She's only two.

**Yet another power of your child Max**

Holy Sh… WHAT???

**Incredible strength. Nobody's ever seen this in the hybrids since **_**you**_** were born Maximum. Don't you remember? You learned how to fly at three. The **_**day**_** you turned three.**

_She's turning three in a few weeks you freak._ I couldn't believe myself. Hadn't Jeb and I made up a while back? Oh—maybe that was before I found I was going _to die!_

**Almost there, Max. You get in there, beat out some of the workers, and I'll lead you after that.**

_Workers? What workers?! Wasn't this supposed to be a Vet office? Jeb? JEB._

I sighed heavily, trying not to scream at the top of my lungs. Sylver looked content, flying in between Fang I, smoothly, as though she'd been flying as long as us. Her smile could probably be picked up by the satellites in space.

"So what are we gonna do when we get to Itex?" Total asked, as though there wasn't a _two_ year old _flying_ next to him. Every looked at him, blinking. If dogs could shrug, Total would have. "What? I came from there too. Ten bucks says that if it wasn't for them—I would be _old_. And still feel so _young_."

I nearly choked trying not to laugh. "Okay, Grandpa." I paused. "I dunno. Jeb says we need to kick some a…pples, and he'll lead the rest of the way."

Everybody choked a bit, laughing, and Iggy asked," So how are we gonna save you?" And _that_ was the bomb everyone had been holding their breaths for. Of course, count on Iggy to do the bomb dropping, pun intended.

"Um… you see… Jeb hasn't really gotten to that part quite yet. He seems to still like leaving me in the dark for half the roller coaster. I'm gonna come to drop and not know what to do." My voice quivered and I cleared my throat to hide it.

_**Fang POV**_

Max was pretty good at hiding things, but I didn't miss the slight vibration in her voice when she finished her little speech. _You won't drop Max. 'Cause I'll be there to catch you. No matter how dark._

I glanced at Sylver. She was giggling, watching the cars and trees fly past us. "They're like toys daddy. Real life, tiny toys!" she exclaimed.

"Yep, babygirl. They are." She looked at me, her hazel eyes bright and knowing.

"Love you daddy," she mumbled.

I was pretty sure that Max felt the _huge_ swell in me because she looked over, smiling. "Love you too kid."

"Love you mommy!" she shouted.

Max laughed. "You too baby, you too."

Jinx began to squirm in Iggy's arms, begging for another ten minute flight. "Why can _she_ fly? She's a girl."

I saw Max's back stiffen and waited for the angry spew of words. Instead, it was Kayti who spoke, strongly, yet quiet enough not to scare Jinx. "Jinx, listen, girl's can be anything that boys are. Just because their bodies are different doesn't mean they can't do the same things."

Jinx was quiet for a minute, his four year old mind probably spiraling from that little bite. "Oh," was all he said.

Max and I were flying side by side, cautiously, as Sylver was in between us, comfortable, and content. Max glanced at her and I grinned so suddenly that even _I_ didn't know what happened. Max dropped a few feet before surging back up and sticking her tongue out at me. I smiled gently.

_You won't drop Max_

_**I'm leaving you there because I didn't get twelve reviews. That seems to be a difficult feat for you guys. So…. Nine reviews. That's all. Can you do it??**_

_**OHMIGOSH!!! I went to Busch Gardens this weekend, and I went on the BRAND NEW ride, the Griffon. It's freakin awesome! 205 feet up and 90 degree angle straight down. The ride doesn't jostle you either, it's smooth!!! So yeah… had to get that out of my system.**_

_**DON'T FORGET MY RULE, THE MORE REVIEWS, THE LONGER THEY ARE, THE MORE I'LL HAVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!**_


	17. The Plan To Get In

**DISCLAIMER: NO!! It's not mine.**

**xxApocolypsexx: Lol. Yes, dood, you DID get ur point across, lmao…**

**Brebreisme: Than kyou! Lol. And I'm typing as fast as I can…mostly**

**Number nine: Yep. You made it!**

**Reader238: I know, I know. I'm sorry, but it had to be done.**

**Bubble Blower: Yeps. I'm sorry I had to punish you too.**

**EVIL-Max- nbd. Your reviewing now ,that's what counts**

**Cant be bothered….: Lol. Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to keep reading.**

**Meepisms: glad u like it.**

**Amysweety: It was so much fun to write that!!!!!!**

**PencilHead: strangling me wouldn't do you any good. Than you wouldn't find out what happens**

**WingsOfBetrayal: Everyone loves Fang, silly!!!!**

**A/N—Wow. Okay…… Thank you for the reviews!!!!**

_MAX POV_

I could see the Itex building just up ahead. Was it normally these days for a vet office to have barbed wire—or is this just a new decoration that I've never heard of? Hm…

I heard Angel giggle. "Maybe it is Max. America _does_ have a bit high expectations."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you guys _ever_ forget about that? Or am I doomed to have that hanging over my head for the rest of—" I stopped short. What life? I was gonna die.

**If you keep talking like that, you are.** I ignored him. What was I supposed to say to that?! **Just go in there, find LAB A. **

_Okay… and what's in LAB A?_

No answer. Should've guessed. "Okay, everybody. Gasman, I want you to watch over Jinx. And Nudge, you watch over Sylver. You let anything, _anything_ come near enough to harm them—don't make me finish that threat."

Gasman and Nudge nodded obediently.

"Total, I'm gonna let you wander, kay? You've got that ridiculous, supersonic howl thing, so if anything happens, let it rip." Total nodded, excited and ecstatic that he gets to actually help instead of run around biting people.

Though that's probably all he'll be doing… _still._

"Iggy, Kayti, you two are gonna go around, you know, butt-kicking," keep it clean for the toddlers. "Fang, you're coming with me and Angel, we're going to be looking for LAB A."

"What about us?" Gasman and Nudge said in unison. "We've got the babies!"

I raised an eyebrow in their direction. "Exactly. You two will be staying out of trouble, that's what."

The Gasman looked pissed for a second, but Nudge elbowed him and muttered something that I didn't catch. Whatever it was, it calmed Gazzy and he smiled weakly at her.

I shook my head as discreetly as possible. Those two….

The Itex building (Or the world's best vet office…. Cliché name, if you ask me. Couldn't they come up with anything _better?_) was coming up closer and I could see the barbed wires more pronounced. Fear began to flit up in my throat, as it was probably in the rest of the Flock's. I could feel it, like the tightening of a plastic bubble.

The feeling of dread washed over me. I had no idea whom it had come from, but it sucked. It felt like someone had added ten pound weights to the end of my wings. I sank a few feet, felt the glance from Fang, and wearily pulled myself back up. "Sorry," I mouthed. He gave me a confused look. I shrugged.

_Please don't let me die, Jeb._ I pleaded.

**I'm doing my best Max, Doing my best… **_**for you**_

**SSOOOO….. yeah. Sorry it's so short. Things at home right now are mad crayzee. So… yeah. If you aren't too ticked at me, leave a review. I could probably use some, to cheer me up at least. (makes a pouty face) **

**So….. yeah. THANK YOUS!!!!!**

**-BBL (mad crayzee, for the time being)**


	18. REALLY IMPORTANT! READ ALLTHEWAY

**REALLY IMPORTANT**

_**I'm REALLY sorry for this inconvenience. Like, super dooper(?) sorry!**_

_**Things at home lately have been hectic. My teachers decided to dump a truck load of reports that have to be due on Monday or Tuesday and I have a couple of tests to study for.**_

_**ALSO- my boyfriend was a jerk and made me cry So I dumped him and ignore him now. I'm not a cry-ee person—so that was a big deal. :( So… yeah. Things haven't been so hot with me lately.**_

_**And…. To be honest—I've been battling a bit of depression. (pouty face) So… the least that you could do is send me sumthin to cheer me up.**_

_**So… yeah. Sorry……..**_

_**Heart**_

_**BBL**_


	19. WAAYY ticked off

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE….loser**

**xxApocolypsexx: You want one wingbeat!!!!???? Well…. Too bad.**

**Bubble Blower: yeah, yeah. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT!!! Lol. My bad**

**Brebreisme: (shrugs—evil smirk) what **_**did**_** nudge whisper to gazzy???**

**Reader238: (puppy eyes) lol. Just kidding!!!!**

**EVIL-max: eehh…… define "now"???**

**VampFang1001: umm….. yeah. No. And I'm being serious. And, well…. I've got enough reviewers right here. (blinks, shakes head) sheesh. And, um, HELLO—cant reply cuz it's anonomous. **

**WingsOfBetrayal: Total thing? OOHHH, yeah. I had fun writing that!!!!**

**Meeisms: trust me—sad leaves when a—(ahem) **_**butt**_**-kicking walks in**

**Within My Grasp: Yeah…. We should all go up o our ex's and say "GO TO HE—ECK!"**

_**Horrible sob…. I LOST THE NOTEBOOK THAT HAD THE NEXT CHAPTER IN IT!!!!!! So this whole thing is OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD!!!! Wish me luck my fellow friendliums!!!**_

_**OH—and by the way—I'm feeling SOKMEWHAT better so…..FLYING VAMPIRE BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fang POV**_

I didn't not notice Gazzy's reaction to having to stay here. I mean, honestly: Who wouldn't? His eyebrow's furrowed darkly, but whatever Nudge said, had to have cleared some stuff up.

My eyes narrowed as we were about to land. Barbed wire was surrounding the whole place. Now, someone, please explain this to me: is it _normal_ for a _vet's office_ to have _barbed wire_???

Yeah. See? Never ask an avian mutant the definition of normal. Look up the word "confusion" in the dictionary and you'll see a picture of one of us, trying to figure out what normal was.

Don't ever try it.

**Max POV**

We landed in the thick of forest nearby The World's—I mean—Itex. We shook ourselves around, loosened up our legs. Sylver was doing the equivalent of two-year-old jumping jacks. I looked around. Time to go. Time to _live_.

"Okay. Gazzy, Nudge. You guys got the babies?" I asked cautiously. Nudge nodded and swept Sylver up into her arms. You guys are to stay out here and _out of sight_. Got it?"

"But—" Gazzy began to protest.

I shook my head and he stopped. "No buts kid. Maxocracy, remember," I said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off, his face falling and his head drooping as he shuffled over to where Jinx was following an ant around. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Yeah, I remember." I stepped back, to where the rest of the Flock was standing. I felt my heart fall at Gazzy's crestfallen face. I had to succeed. I just… had to.

And then I noticed Angel giving me a slightly funny look.

**Angel POV**

Everybody's thoughts were bounding around my head like crazy. It felt like someone had given Total a caffeine pill and let him loose in my head. _It wouldn't stop!_ I was beginning to get frantic. I had to get out of this somehow!

I sat leaned against the fence. Max was hugging- more like clutching—Sylver, repeating that she never forget how much mommy loved her. Kayti was just rocking Sylver back in forth in her arms, kissing his forehead over and over again. Iggy soon joined.

Fang managed to release Sylver from Max. He pulled her close and whispered, "_You're a beautiful little girl, you got that?"_

Sylver nodded, oblivious that she might lose her parents today. "_Yep daddy. You tell me efery day."_

Fang smiled, trying not to let the hurt show. "_Love you kiddo. You be good._"

Sylver nodded and danced over to where Nudge was standing, sucking back tears. Everybody finally managed to break away. Max passed out her multiple pocket knives and we went sawing away at the fence.

Suddenly a thought flew towards me. _ICE!!!_ And then it was spoken. We dove out of the way just in time as Sylver shot a ball of ice at the fence. It exploded with a hole large enough for us to crawl through.

Well, that fixes things.

**Gazzy POV**

I watched them crawl through the hole in the fence, Max blowing a kiss at us—what has gotten _into_ her? Oh yeah—_she was about to die._ She ordered Jinx to fix the hole and he did just that in about a nanosecond.

And then they were gone. Just like that.

What if _everyone_ left like that. No real warning, no real plan for what they were about to do. Just—_gone_. But, then again, y'know, that how it was when people _died_. Except, I guess they kinda sorta _do_ know where they're going, they just don't realize that it's _then_.

I sighed as Jinx came up to me, sat on my boot, wrapped his arms around my calf, and clung onto me like a life line. And to this kid, four years old, no idea what's going on…..

I probably was.

**Nudge POV**

Poor Gazzy. Poor everyone. Not only did four of them have kids, Kayti had one on the way—

OhmiGod! How could we have forgotten?! Was she _crazy?_ Had she lost her _mind??? _The girl was what, a month and a half pregnant?? And she was going into the building that basically _created_ the spawns of hell???

I glanced over. Jinx was wrapped around Gazzy leg, his eyes dark and wary, as if he knew what was going on. Sylver was wandering around aimlessly, freezing small pieces of grass without blowing them up. She seemed amazed that it didn't explode. She and I both.

It seemed really strange, that just—what? Eight, ten years?—ago that was exactly how Gazzy was. A little trouper, even though everyone knew he just wanted to sit down in the middle of it all and quit. Now, seemingly, Jinx had gotten that. Determined to win—and not quit in the middle.

**Iggy POV**

As soon as we were out of earshot of the little kids Max swore. And swore. And swore. If you don't get the gist—she kept going until Fang grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly.

A faint blush lit her cheeks and her hands smacked over her mouth. "What's chewing on your brain Max?" Kayti asked, trying to bring a smile to her face. It did, barely.

She shook her head, muttering something under her breath and smacking her forehead repeatedly. Fang had to grab her hand before she gave herself a concussion.

Obviously, Jeb was bugging her again. Her face was angry, frustrated—and I pitied the soul of the first person who got in her face. Her cheeks flushed pink and she tried to wrench her arms our of Fang's hands. She was just about—

"_Shut up!"_ she shrieked. She swore again when the two back doors burst open and five men stood there, Tasers in hand. She was filled with an inexplicable amount of anger that no human would be able to handle and had a truckload of mutant strength—she'd just caught these guys off guard.

One of them reached for a walkie-talkie and she was on him. She swung her fists, clipped his chin, shoulder, and finally got him in the temple. He crumpled like a pile of rocks.

Fang was standing there, mouth gaping open.

"Gonna catch some flies there, big guy," I warned him as I lunged towards the second guy. Kayti went after the third while Max took out a second.

But really:

What in the _hell_ were we _doing_???

**Fang POV**

I had no idea what to think when Max began to rant and rave… and say some _very_ rude thing. I had yet to form a coherent thought when she began to smash her fist against her head. I was just beginning to think clearly when she started yelling. My brain was still a pile of dust when those five whitecoats hopped out the doors.

And then Max went crazy. Like, absolutely insane. If you've ever seen hawks attack, you could imagine her, right then, kicking this guy's ass from here to next week. I got my brain into an actual functioning mode and went after the other guy's that Kayti and Iggy didn't go after. Max came by, and simultaneously, they both hit the ground, out cold.

"Eeww," Kayti moaned into the silence. "I feel icky now."

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "Icky? Was that the best you could come up with?"

Kayti's eyes narrowed. "I'm running on baby hormones right now. Along side of that; adrenaline. Don't piss me off _now_." Iggy back away. There were few times we were afraid of our wives. One of which was when they were pregnant, and running high on hormones and gut instincts.

"Guys, guys," Max moaned, nudging one guy with her foot, making sure he was unconscious. "C'mon. Jeb's bugging me again and I'm seriously considering kicking _any_one's ass. That includes you guys. Now let's _go_.

_wHoOpWhOoPwHoOp_

I didn't know where were at all. Max was taking almost every twist and turn there was and nearly screamed every time she came to a locked door or just another wall or closet. I grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back some. "Max," I hissed. "You're going by your own directional sense. This is going to get us absolutely _nowhere_. Now if you want to save yourself and the rest of us, maybe we should go back and look at that mega-sized directory you passed about eighty times?"

She blinked as if this had just come to her. And then she thunked herself on the forehead. "Of course. Of course. I _am_ an idiot, Jeb. Look what you made! An _idiot_." She sighed. She was stressed; all of us could see that. Unfortunately.

Three men suddenly came skidding around the corner, one holding a stun gun, the other pepper spray, and the last guy had his fists up prepared for hand-to-hand combat. I almost laughed. Once again, all their guards seemed to be catching Max at all the worst times. Max flew at the one with the stun gun, dodged the crackling weapon and karate-chopped his neck, momentarily paralyzing him, and knocking him out cold. At the same time she punched the man with the fists up in the gut and he went down like a ton of bricks. The guy with the pepper spray stood there, the can shaking in his hands.

It slipped out of his sweaty fingers and he raised his fists nervously. Max's eyes narrowed. "Bring it," she snapped. He threw one wimpy punch and Max punched him in the nose. He fell to his knees, blood pouring through his fingers.

"Caught me at a bad time guys,' she announced loudly. "Now I'm _really_ pissed." She stepped over there bodies and crooked her fingers, motioning us to follow.

What in the hell just _happened_???

**Alright guys. You were incredibly patient and I thank you for that. Say…. Twelve reviews and you get the next chapter. I bulldozed the wall of writers block! I'm on a roll now!!!!**

**OH. And if I **_**do**_** by any chance get all twelve reviews by Saturday, don't expect it to be up **_**right then**_**. I got places to go… shrug**

**Hugs n Hearts,**

**BBL**


	20. Walking To Death

**Disclaimer: Honest. It's not mine. If it was, you'd know. Promise.**

**Meepisms: gah! Of course!!! Lol**

**Wingsofbetrayal: Yeah…. Sorry bout that. I'll update when I can.**

**Ebony Nightinggale: Yeah… add me to the alert, cuz I update once in a while.**

**Bubble Blower: Where's the EMOTION. U always seem so BORED!!!!**

**Vampiregirl25: Yes. A HUGE can of whoopass**

**Brebreisme: must…resist…bambi—(sighs) fine.**

**Elorid'sdragonscrimbit: by SUNDAY???? Yeah. Right.**

**Okay…… TWELVE REVIEWS???? C'mon guys. Honestly. That's the best you got? Seven??? Well… if it is…. This story will go on hiatus until I get the reviews I'm asking for. (shrug) I wanna know what people think. IS THAT SUCH A CRIME???? (fake sob)**

_**I FORGOT TO ADD ANGEL!!! WE'RE GONNA PRETEND SHE WAS THERE THE ENTIRE TIME…. OK???? THANK YOU**_

**Max POV**

I was breathing hard and I was pretty sure that my heart was on its way through my ribs. Fang and Iggy were both staring at me with peculiar looks on their faces while Kayti and Angel were nodding approvingly. Hell, I just kicked three asses in half the time. Either that or this was a sick, twisted dream that I was just going to wake up from and be back in Colorado with Fang telling me to hurry up before Gazzy ate all our breakfast.

Oh, God. I hoped not.

Angel's face twisted up in confusion. "Max, I'd doubt that would happen. I mean, really. Would ALL of us be having the _same exact_ dream? And if so—where'd Kayti come in and stuff?"

I heard a crash and was pulled from my tantalizing thoughts. "Uhm…. Yeah. Got a point there, kid. But…. The real point _now_ is that we'd better find where the hell we're supposed to go before we all get our asses whooped." Iggy did a half-choke, half-laugh thing.

We all turned peculiar on him. "Then we might wanna hurry," he managed to get out. "I dunno 'bout you guys but I hear steel-toe and that does _not_ go very well with the plan I assume."

"Damn skippy," I muttered under my breath.

**Go straight. Turn at the third right. Turn again at the fourth left.**

This time I didn't question. "C'mon guys," I ordered. "Follow me." I followed the Voice's exact directions and came to a _long_ corridor. Were vet offices _supposed_ to be this big?

**Go to the third door on your left.**

I did that, the rest of them following me quietly. I looked around, my heart practically ripping through my chest. All of us tensed at the same exact time, and I swung the door open.

To hell if I didn't expect what would be behind it.

**Gazzy POV**

"Hey Nudge?" I asked groggily. She turned her head slightly to the right to indicate she'd heard me. "Is it….bad… that I have Girlfriend stuck in my head? I think I watched MTV for too long."

Nudge turned to face me full on, her eyes dancing. She opened her mouth to speak just as Jinx cut her off. "_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!"_

The smile fell right off my face and I turned to gawk at the four year old. He was hopping around on one foot, holding a twig in one hand, the other arm waving around wildly, fighting to keep his balance.

Nudge and I met each other's eyes as he continued on with the chorus, both of us unable to hide the shock and amusement evident in our eyes.

Jinx finally stopped singing after going through the chorus for the fourth time. He blinked at us, plopped down where he was and began to silently peel the bark off his twig. It was as if he hadn't done _anything_.

"Please tell me I didn't just hallucinate that Jinx singing the… Avril Lavigne song?" I asked Nudge, fearing that if I spoke 'Girlfriend' he'd get up and do it all over again and this time, I wouldn't be able to contain my laughter.

"I don't think it's possible for us to have the same exact hallucination at the same exact time. So I'm pretty sure that it was real."

I choked out a brief laugh and looked over at Nudge. Sylver was sprawled out in her lap. Nudge was sitting, her back against a tree, Sylver hugging one leg, her head pillowed on Nudge's abdomen.

Nudge noticed me watching and gave me a weak smile. "Complete opposites, aren't they?"

I shrugged. "You and I were. Look how _we_ ended up."

Her eyebrows shot up. "You're not saying you think they'll end up together, are you?"

I smirked. "Maybe not in the near future, but possibly when they're a lot older… let's just hope it doesn't take them as long."

Nudge growled. "You idiot. You're so lucky I have a two year old sleeping on me or you would be facing _my_ wrath right now."

My smirk grew more and more pronounced. "Hm… last time I had to face you and your wrath it ended something like you pressed up against a tree and _me_ kissing _you_. If that's how it's gonna end, I can't wait."

Nudge groaned. "Ugh! You and your stupid teenage boy hormones! At least _I_ didn't attack Fang when he found out."

I frowned. "Well—he didn't have to make _fun_ of us. _WE_ never made fun of him and Max, did we?!"

Nudge sighed. "Yes, but you and Iggy still made bet's on their first kiss in front of the Flock, and their wedding date, what would happen at the wedding, how long it'd take for them to have a kid…" I began to count off my fingers.

"Alright, alright," I groaned. "I _get_ it. Maybe we did go overboard with the bets but…"

"Maybe? _Maybe_?!"

I groaned again. "Jeez Nudge! Way to crash someone's self esteem!" I watched Sylver look at me, eyes wide with confusion. She looked at Nudge, crawled off of her lap and went over to where Jinx was playing. She took the bark the he'd peeled off and began to throw it around.

Nudge squirmed her way over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry," she whispered sweetly. "Forgive me?"

"Been there, done that," I replied, kissing her.

And then we heard pounding of feet, skidding to a stop and…. Total?! "Guys, _get a room_! No, scratch that! _Don't_."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered. "Didn't you go in with the rest of them?"

Total nodded, panting. "Yeah, but… but _look!_"

He raised his paw and I saw it, clear as day, but darker than anything.

His expiration date.

Total had an expiration date.

**Max POV**

Holy freaking crap.

How many _doors_ could one building _have_??

After we opened the door, there was an entire hall of doors. Again. It was beginning to get ridiculous. Fang and I stepped in first, cautiously, waiting for traps to spring any minute. When none came we waved the other three along in. I peeked at the first door. Written on it was LAB 5 Oh…. So this was the "lab" hall.

"You guys," I muttered warily. "Be on your guard. I don't like this _at all_."

"I'll say," Angel echoed.

We peeked in every window, read every little brass sign but couldn't seem to find Lab A.

_So what now, Jeb?_ I asked. _Is this some kind of sick joke? Lead the mutant to a dead end? Lead her to a dead end with her life hanging in the air?_ I can't really say that I expected a direct answer, but when he _did_ I nearly jumped out of my skin.

**No joke here, Max. Maybe you just didn't look hard enough…**

I could've sworn I heard him snicker.

I huffed out a breath. "Look again," I announced. Angel frowned, Fang looked pissed, and Iggy and Kayti just exchanged glances. We raked the halls again. "Found it!" Angel and Fang called at the same time.

We ran over to them and peeked through the window.

It was your normal looking sterile room. All white, one metal lab table in the middle of the room—the only different thing was the lab table attached to the far wall. Of course, it was metal—that wasn't what concerned me most—it was the multiple trays of needles sitting upon it.

I gulped audibly, my heart-race beginning to speed up fast enough to fuel five horses in a race. That was _not_ cool.

Why did I have a _very_ bad feeling that I was just walking _into_ my death?

**I am very insulted that I didn't get twelve reviews. I know everyone's busy with school or work or something, but….really? All you have to do is leave a "This story's really good!" or a, "I like it all! Where are you taking this?!" Something like that.**

**Is that too much to ask for?**


	21. Door of Death

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Honestly! (Puts hands up with MR3) SEEE?????**

**Elorid'sdragonscrimbit: LOL (blushes) thanks.**

**xxApocolypsexx: (pouty face) aawww….. I'm sorrys. It's just kinda weird that when I DO ask for reviews—I don't get 'em. When I DON'T—I get, like, twenty. Kinda funny, huh? OH- and ur story's really good so far, no matter how dark:D**

_**Bratt**_**OMG!! I cannot believe you put that into ur review!!!! People are probably sitting there, thinking, **_**I hope they're talking about the penguins**_**…. JEEZ!!!!! Still heart ya bratt tho. LMAO.**

**Amysweety: Yeah…. I hope they find out too. (giggle)**

**Booknut: I update when I can!!!**

**BubbleBlower: Yeah… I **_**might**_** put Jinx and her together….**

**Wingsmagicandvampires: I can't wait to see what happens too! (lol) I'm coming up with this story all off of gut instinct!**

**WingsofBetrayal:To let a little slip to you and anyone who reads this, there is a 99.99 percent chance that I might not let Total live. Prepare your hearts.**

_**So….. my friendoms….. how's it hangin'???? LOL. Sorry it's taking me so long to update ALL THE FREAKING TIME—but I have a reason. Family issues, trying to get my dance moves memorized and raise my grades before my father throws hissy-fit. So, yeah…. I'm glad that you're still staying with me though! The support is unbelievable!!!**_

_**APPLESTICKERS!!!!!! (from the book Jumpman)**_

**Fang POV**

I felt the air literally drain from the room, hallway—whatever. The oxygen drained and all that was left was a thick, heavy, suffocating tension. Max began to shake. I ran my hands over her arms, wondering if she was cold or something.

She ripped away from me and began to shake even more violently. "_No," _she whispered. "I am _not_…what?" she sounded dazed, confused.

"Max?" angel questioned, her voice stiff with fear. "Max, what's happening?!"

Max slid down the wall, arms encircling herself, whispering replies to Jeb that only Angel would hear the questions.

Now _that_ stung.

**Max POV**

**Maximum! Stop. Don't think about it! You're going to go into…**

I drowned out the rest of his words. Useless, they were now, at least. Fang touched me and I flinched away.

_Finding mom. I guess I'd known all along. I just never really accepted…_

_Angel, flying to her death…_

_Fang, kissing that b-witch. Who goes for red hair anyway? It looked like her head was on fire!..._

_Anne. She knew…. She knew all along…. Lied to…again…_

_Jeb…he'd really been trying to protect us the entire time…. Hadn't he???_

**Max! Please, you've got to snap out of this! It doesn't matter!**

_Needles…loads of them. Filled with chemicals, poison, waste… killers, they were._

_Fang…. In a cage, across from me. Small…. So small…he was crying. And then he saw me. Bruised, hurt, fear… he stopped. And stared. And then they moved my cage…_

_Iggy, crying for weeks after they made him blind. Sobbing. Fang, Nudge, reaching out to his cage, begging him to remember that he still had us…_

**Max! Focus! What's got you so scared?!**

Needles. Needles. Killers, filled with whatever was going to kill us the second we opened that door.

**What if they weren't **_**all**_** killers?**

My eyes shot open. I was in the hallway, leaning against the wall, everyone gathered anxiously around me. I frowned. _What the hell do you mean?_

**You're in shock Max. **

…the_ hell???_

_Fang…telling me he'd always be there for me… after Jeb had left. Making sure I still took care of myself, as well as the Flock…_

_Nudge…saying her first word… "ebil…translated to evil…" So horrible…_

**Max! Stop. No memories. Only future. **

_Future…what future?_

**Kayti's children, **_**your**_** children.**

_Children??!! I only have one child, ass._

**Right now you do.**

I stiffened…in the _hell_??!!

I stood up slowly. Fang and Iggy took cautious steps away from me, probably waiting for me to sprout fangs or something. Or go into hysterics.

Or, possibly, both.

_So are you suggesting that I'm going to have another child?_

**Not suggesting. Knowing. Fang sees the future… remember? **

Holy sh—cow.

_Nudge, arms wrapped around herself after Jeb—_

_**Stop it!**_**You know better! Now go in there, and find the needle you **_**know**_** you're looking for.**

I took a deep breath, turning to face the Door of Death.

It was weird. I totally felt like I was walking into my deathbed—but I felt like I was walking into my future too. _Future deathbed… oxymoron much?_

**It is Max. But…**

_Yeah, yeah. I know. Focus on the matter at hand. Had _that_ pounded into my head one million too many times, I believe._

This door… (Door of Death) held my future, my fear, my pain, my enemy, my home… all in one. All of it sat behind it. Every single piece of my history stood/laid beyond that door.

Could I do this?

**Gazzy POV**

Oh no…. Total. No _Total_. I mean… he's _Total_! Total's been with us, for, like, _ever_. He always made us laugh somehow. Kept us happy… made us feel better.

And, okay, he was a talking _dog_. It couldn't get worse than that, right. But the had to give him an _expiration date?!_

Nudge burst out sobbing. Crying hard. The kids didn't know what was going on. But they seemed to know it had _some_thing to do with Total. Next thing he knew, he was being smothered in hugs by sloppy toddlers.

"No!" Total moaned. "Don't cry _yet!_ I'm not _dead!_ I think there's a way we can save me… and you guys!"

"Huh?" I asked. What the hell was this dog rambling about? I mean, it _was_ pretty normal for him to go off about _some_thing, but not normally about keeping us or himself or the Flock _alive_.

"You guys didn't know?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Nudge shook her head, still sniffling slightly. Total did the doggy frown thing. "Look on the back of your neck. According the graph I saw, we should _all_ have our expiration dates, y'know, except for the kids."

Nudge gulped audibly, and somehow, _some_how, we knew that Total was lying. We had to get to that room. No matter what.

We would _not_ go down this easily.

**Alright, alright, I understand that I am totally demonic, and you're all probably looking up my address with a pitchfork in hand. IM SORRY THOUGH!!! I'm not going to be able to start the next chapter until at least Monday. I've got a field trip to NYC tomorrow and I'm going out of town this weekend… so…. Let your pretty little imaginations wander for a bit…. (sticks out tongue and happily dances away)**

_**P.S—a little forwarning: THE END OF THIS STORY IS NEAR—FOR GOOD. I'm ssososo sorry my friendoms… but, hey, all good things come to an end. I think someone told me that once.**_


	22. An old ending, new beginning

**If you want to see the orginal disclaimer go back to the first part. I'm done writing these things out. THEYRE NOT MINE**

_**I'm not going to put up the whole replies to the reviews today. Only cuz this is going to be a REEEAALLLYYY long chapter, and we don't need it any longer with reviews. LOL. I should have replied to u anywayz.**_

_**Oh yeah—TOTAL WAS NOOTTTTT LYING!!! THAT WAS A TYPO!!!! K?? TOTAL WAS TELLING (still is) THE TRUTH!**_

_**KK. Onwards to the longest chapter ever. :P**_

_**PS. I'll stop with the ominous chapter titles booknut. Happy now??? It's optimistic, if you will.**_

**Max POV**

If you've ever had to walk into a room filled with hundreds of needles, each holding a substance that could harm you and or, possibly _kill_ you, then you know the feeling that I got when Iggy picked the lock and I pushed open the door.

If not, I guess I'd better explain.

Chills wracked my spine and my stomach was doing at least twenty somersaults a minute. My heart was beating three times faster than it would have been in an Eraser fight. See, I was _used_ to my body reacting this way. This was _normal_. If I was doing this, it meant that I still had a last shred of sanity to hold onto. When Jeb left, when I killed Ari, when I accidentally kissed Fang so many years ago—this was exactly how I'd felt.

Except, now… it was, like, ten times worse. I was wound tighter than a rubber ball on a tightly coiled spring. If so much as _flinched_, I was sure I'd fly off the handle.

I stood stock still, my head peeking childishly through the doorway. I was literally waiting for the walls to open up and random firearms to come shooting out. Fang gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze as I stepped into the Room of Doom. Pun _not_ intended.

Absolutely nothing.

Needless to say, I was surprised and disappointed. Itex had their name on, like, _everything_. So why wouldn't they have weapon-wielding-walls? Especially in such an important room? I sighed. Such a letdown, these people were. I peeked again. Where were the guns? The whitecoats? The _human beings?_

Had me stumped.

"_Go,"_ Iggy urged me impatiently. I want—_need_ to kick some ass. Like, _now_."

I sighed. _Well Jeb?_

**J-1487**

I crossed my arms and balanced my weight. _... And that _totally_ helps me out._ I hoped Jeb was drowning in my sarcasm. **It's the canister you're looking for. It has the antidote in—**

"Damn!" Fang cried. "You got the asses, Iggy! Multiple ones!"

A grapevine of swears ran through my head, each one as dirty as the next. I turned to Angel. "Cover me Ange!" I cried as more and more whitecoats poured in. She leapt behind me and automatically I knew that she'd get me. I fought my way through the sudden swarm of bodies in front of me to the lab tables.

_J-1487, J-1487, J-1487…_I kept repeating the name in my head. Chances were, I was going to get into a fight and totally forget.

A whitecoat suddenly grabbed my wrist with iron force. With an automatic reaction, I grabbed a random needle and stabbed it into his arm. I pushed the foggy liquid into his arm. He let go of my wrist with an anguished scream.

_Nice, yet disgusting all the same,_ Angel projected.

If you're wondering if it is "humanly" possible to smile while fighting for your life—it is.

"If you so much as _harm_ this child, I swear to God I will curse you and you're entire family line to all _hell_ for _all_ existence!" Kayti screeched from somewhere on my left.

"Stay away from my wife!" Iggy roared. Fang, as usual, was the silent warrior. Duh.

**Just because he's silent does quite mean he's always doing okay.**

"Damn! Get me Angel!" I turned to face Fang. He was kicking needles out of six whitecoats hands. I saw one on his left that he obviously hadn't seen. "Fang," I called. "Your left!" in one breath he'd spun and knocked the guy unconscious. I sigh of relief drizzled through me and I fought through more whitecoats to get back to that frickin table.

And then I heard Iggy cry out.

Without even giving it a second though, I scooped up a needle and hurled it through the air. The point lodged in the guy's stomach and Iggy's captor let him go.

**They're held in a silver case.**

Huh. How ironic. Ha ha.

_They just keep coming!_ Angel projected. _Max! We're way outnumbered! _

_I know Ange. I know, and there's not exactly anything I can do._

I had no idea how right I was. I had no idea that was the understatement of the century.

Because there might be absolutely nothing I could do to save us.

**Nudge POV**

I stared at Total. We could seriously save ourselves?

"Wait a sec," I muttered. "What do you mean _all_ of us? It's only you and Max."

He gave me the most skeptical look for a dog. "Look. At your necks."

"Gazzy's fingers gently ran along the back of my neck and he tugged the collar of my shirt down some. His intake of breath proved that Total had been right twice in a row. I ran my fingers over the back of my neck. How did they _do_ that?!

I carefully turned around in Gazzy's arms. I tugged his shirt down some. There, in gruesome, tattoo-like detail, was his expiration date.

Well, maybe not exactly the _date_—just the batch info and stuff. This sucked.

Like, a lot.

**Gazzy POV**

Taking a deep breath, I held my scream of fury and cry of anguish in. "Now what?" I asked, somewhat calmly. Nudge gave me an, are-you-on-crack???—look. I didn't reply.

Total gave a doggy grin, nudging Sylver over to the fence. "Ice," he barked. A grin a mile wide stretched across Sylver's face as she blasted the fence in front of us to pieces.

We climbed through carefully, passing the toddles to the other side. And then Jinx closed it.

"Dammit!" Nudge cried suddenly. She began smacked me repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, Nudge?! What's your problem?! OW! Stop _hitting me!_" I glared at her, grabbing her wrists and planting them at her sides. Yet she still squirmed in my grasp.

"You…you _ass_ you could've been using your frickin _telepathy_ this whole time! Damn you!"

I stared at her wide-eyed. "I…uhm…. Nudge, man, I'm sorry." She looked like she was ready to cry, she was so frustrated. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my head atop hers. "I…. I totally forgot. We've just…."

She sniffled sadly, but I felt her nodding. "I know. I'm sorry I just freaked out like that…. It was an overreaction, I swear. I was just thinking. Oh God! Did I really hurt you?! Are you still gonna be able to fight? Oh, Gazzy, I'm so—"

I kissed her, stopping all word flow, laughing. "It's fine. I'm fine. I promise."

Nudge sniffled again. "Love you," she mumbled sadly. I rubbed her back gently.

Total barked angrily, nipping at my ankles, jumping on Nudge's feet. "No time guys!" he whined. "Dead serious…ignore that pun."

We broke our embrace, but I held her hand tightly as we followed Total behind the building.

**#$#!$#$&$&()&())&($#$#**

"What now?!" Nudge cried.

"SSHH!!!" Total hissed, glancing around the corner. "Follow me Loudy Mc. Loud-loud."

I slipped a smile to Nudge, noticing that even she, was grinning.

We wandered down the hallway, the toddlers in tow. Sylver was bobbing her head to a tune only she would know, and Jinx was holding tight to her hand, constantly glancing at her. It was pretty cute, to say the least.

And then we heard it. Like _the_ loudest thing _ever_. Well…. Not that we've ever heard…. 'Cause we've heard some pretty loud stuff…. But it was louder than anything we'd heard in the past eight years or so.

A stream of curses….. that sounded exactly like Fang when he got pissed off.

Crap.

We ran towards the noises at full speed. Total ran past an open door, stopped and did a U-ey.

Over all of the noise, I could easily hear Nudge's gulp of apprehension. Total peeked his head in.

And then it all stopped.

One by one, within minutes, Iggy, Kayti, Max, Fang, and Angel were manhandled out the doorway. They were struggling, but I didn't see the "_I'm gonna kick your ass for this when you let me go"_ light in Max's eyes. And Fang was spitting out every cuss word in the English dictionary…. He was doing it in German??? And Kayti was struggling, but went limp when she saw Jinx. Tears swelled in her eyes, but she seemed still determined.

It was like a bad nightmare, live.

The scientists narrowed their eyes with glee, seeing as, suddenly, they had all of us cornered. Fang clenched his teeth when he saw us.

I felt every last ounce of strength or hope drain from me, leaking from every pore in my body. We were caught. It was the end. Somehow, in the back of my head, I knew this day would come.

But I didn't want it to come so…_soon_.

**Nudge POV**

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't—nope. It was happening. It was finally, really happening. After all the almost- too-real-to-be-nightmares- nightmares, it was real. Just… not happening the way I'd expected it to.

But all in all: We were gonna die. We'd gone so far, did so much, only to have it end in the same exact way, just ten years later.

Why did this have to happen? I mean, we'd done so much! Max and Fang fell in love, Iggy and Kayti fell in love…. me and Gazzy. And who knows. Jinx and Sylver would never have their chance!

I felt my heart craw its way up my throat and resister the urge to hurl. It might slow the white coats down some, but I had no need to hack up my food for a distraction. Yuck. And even if I did, I'd get it all over myself and there was no way I was gonna die with barf all over me. Yuck times two.

But I didn't want to die either.

**Angel POV**

Okay….. what the hell just _happened_? Fighting, fighting, fighting…. And next thing I know I'm in a headlock. What the _hell_? I'm a mind reader! How come I hadn't seen this coming!!!

Wait—reverse. How come _Fang _didn't see this?

I shot Fang a look and he turned his head away, ashamed.

_I'm a horrible person. Now we're all going to die… because of me…_

I swallowed. Fang can't beat himself up about this! _Fang… don't do this to yourself._ I projected. His head turned slightly back, but hung as limp as his body in the arms of his captor. _Nobody could have seen this! Especially you! You're trying to protect Max! Nobody can blame you for that._

_But they can blame me for not giving a warning. Or even seeing one._

_Fang…. Please don't. There's a way to get out of this. There's always a way._

_Startin' to sound a bit like Max there, Ange. _

_So?!_ I was beginning to get a bit angry with this. Why wouldn't he believe me?! Of course, this was _Fang_. Silent, macho, beat-myself-up-if-I-don't-protect-Max. My God. Were boys _always_ like this. In the thoughts that I've heard, no-one's been more protective of someone than Fang to Max.

"So…." I drawled. "Where's the inialator? Can't wait to see that thing. How many year's you guys work on that?" I sounded casual, like I was talking to my teacher, rather than thirty guys who were planning to vaporize us… or so they thought.

The whole Flock sent me a thought.

_Are you out of you fing mind???_

_Angel, stop! _

_What are you planning Shorty?_

_Uh-oh. Can't wait to see how _this_ ends._

_Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?!_

I almost smirked. Everyone was a bit disgruntled, as we all were after getting captured. But what they didn't know…was that Sylver was slowly chanting _Ice_ in her mind…

**Kayti POV**

I had no idea what Angel was planning but whatever it was, it had better help us out. I hoped to God it would. It would save us, our family…

Jinx.

Oh, my poor baby. Babies.

I stared at Jinx, who was staring wide-eyed at the whitecoats, scared out of his mind. He was shifting foot to foot and I knew he was using all his concentration not to start running. _Atta Boy. Brave little one_.

He'd gone through everything a baby should—and more. Flying lessons and a battle of the sexes with wings. Burning a hole in the floor with excitement, hiding behind his wings when playing peek-a-boo.

And what about the baby inside me? What would have happened to it? Would they have lived a full life? Would it have gone through what Jinx had? Would they have grown up, gotten married, had their own kids?

My mind filled with multitudes of what-ifs. Obviously….

I was not quite ready to die yet.

**Fang POV**

I had no idea what we were doing. I mean…. Seriously, _what_ were _doing_?! We'd gotten so far. Climbed so high, only to get knocked back down. I'd reached so far to be normal, only to have my fingertips brush right by it, pushing it back further.

I turned towards Max who was struggling in her captor's arms, her hair flying around her face. When it was silent for a second, she spit out a strand of hair, and glaring at her captor, spat, "Bastard!"

And he tazed her. Where the hell had that come from?! He'd had a tazer the entire time and hadn't used it?! What was this world coming to? Carrying firearms, getting into a fight and not even bothering to use them???

Hell.

**Max POV**

I sighed, almost willing to let the guy hold me forever. And where was Angel coming up with this inialator crap?! Had she been watching Armageddon the other night or something? I think we all knew the world wasn't going to end like _that_.

And then I saw Sylver. My sweet, sweet baby girl.

Damn it! Damn them all to hell! I began struggling furiously but the guy stood there, tightening his grip, hardly phased. What the F?! Were these guys on steroids or something?! They were effing _strong_!

_We're gonna—_Angel began to project, but I cut her off and cussed out the guy who was holding me. And—What the ff…_frick_! _Ouch! Ouchouchouch!_ Where the hell had that tazer come from?

_We're gonna survive Max,_ Angel projected finally, sighing heavily in my head. _Chill out, calm your nerves_.

Yeah, right. My nerves were shot.

**Iggy POV**

I couldn't think. There was no way in hell I was expected to think right now. No way, no how.

Because, really, at the moment, all I could think about was Kayti. And Jinx. My family. Escape was probably the last thing on my mind.

You know how some people say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes and Blahblahblah. I've got a short, yet extremely long life. A lotta shit happened in my life.

All I knew was that I wasn't ready to die. And if they thought that we are…. I'm not goin' down without a fight.

**Max POV**

And then everything was frozen. Well, all the whitecoats were. They were solid blocks of ice, only their eyes moving around, frantically searching for what the hell made them so cold.

My mouth dropped open. I shrugged out of the icy vice and ran over to Sylver. She hadn't even_ said anything!_ I hugged her to me as we all broke out of the grasps of frozen whitecoats and hugged each other.

Amazing.

A two year old saved the day.

**!$#$&$&(&(&($&&$$!$#$#$#$**

To make a long story short, we found the antidote (With Jeb's help) and within five minutes, the expiration dates on the backs of our necks faded to nothing. And then we went on a rampage of the four-football-field- long-building, destroying everything we could. We smashed just about every piece of machinery possible and Sylver froze it.

To be honest, it was pretty fun. It was like getting back at Itex for all those years of hell they gave us.

We were finally free to live.

Finally.

_**Ok guys. Next: The Epilogue. Yeps. I'm sozz it took so long to update but my dad was being a hindquarter and grounded me for, like, ever. I hope this chapter made up for it though. Thanks to everyone whose stuck with me for this story, the encouragement and all that gushy stuff Blahblahblah. A special thanks to my one and only BRATTICUZ and then to Flying Fisher. And everyone else who made this story this…. BIIG!!!**_

_**Hope ya'll like that epilogue. If you woulod/could I've got another story as soon as this is over, it's a vamp. Story…. So, yeah, check it out.**_

_**Heart,**_

_**Bitten.**_


	23. AN sorry

ok. so, i know you guys are waiting for this GREAT, happy epilogue.

but. really. who am i kidding??

I'm going through a lot of crap at home. and by a lot, i mean a fricken LOT. stuff you guys cant even fathom. i'll leave t at that. im sorry if i dissapointed you guys, but Im leaving this here. Life doesnt like me much right now. well...for a while now. Im getting help though. So... yeah. this story stops here.

K. thanks for sticking through the whole trilogy with me, and I hope you guys could at least stick through my other fanfics too, once I get back into my swing.

Thanks guys. you really have no idea.

-Bitten-by-luv (might changed my name to moonbeamluv29, dunno)


End file.
